


Lullaby of the Giant Five: October Encore

by DistantStar



Series: And the Winner Is [3]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bellamy Blake Doesn't Even Exist in This Fic, Clarke Doesn't Know Lexa's a Rockstar at First, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, Explicit Suggestive Content, F/F, Fluff, Mean Costia, More tags to be added, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rockstar!Lexa, There is Smut This Time, Top!Clarke, adult topics, f/f sex, silliness, the claddagh ring fic, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Lexa diverts her tour three hours, just for a chance to see Clarke….





	1. You Are My Sun

**Note:** this work is a continuation of 'The Lullaby of the Giant Five' if you have not and would like to read it first click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856/chapters/29192634). However, 'October Encore' should also be able to stand on its own. Thanks.

-=-

 

It was warm for late October.

Her tour bus had arrived in the city early that morning. It was now early afternoon, and the streets of this area were less crowded than central or downtown. Even the cars passing her red corvette were few and far between as she drove over old pavement with cracks filled with black tar and tall buildings of concrete or brick that had shops underneath apartments on top. Flowery hedges grew along sidewalks. Kids rode past on bikes laughing with each other. It felt safe. It felt calm. It felt very much like stepping back into a quiet small town of the 1980’s. As she pulled to a stop at a light Lexa even noticed a group of kids playing basketball on a driveway. She smiled. She looked away from them and looked nervously at the bouquet of white carnations next to her on the seat.

Clarke’s apartment was on the street just around the next corner. When the light changed green, Lexa accelerated carefully, switched lanes and made the turn. She saw the apartment building before pulling up to a stop on the curb of the sidewalk beside it. The building had four stories. With her busy touring schedule she had only been here one time before.

Clarke was not expecting her. Lexa picked up the carnations and got out of the car. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans today, paired with a white button up crop-top, but the sleeves were not quite long enough to cover the tattoo on her arm. She moved to the sidewalk but she was nervous suddenly, stopping and standing at the base of the stairs that led up with her white flowers in her hand. She could face audiences of thousands without batting an eye. But she still got butterflies about surprising her pretty blonde, blue eyed girl. Adjusting her glasses a little on her face, Lexa held the flowers a little tighter than she should and started up the stairs to the third floor.

Clarke was pacing around her living room after reading yet another magazine that involved her girlfriend. She knew dating a rockstar would be hard, but this wasn’t what she signed up for when she chose to be with Lexa. Clarke knew the way the article talked about her wasn’t who Lexa was, at least not anymore, but it didn’t make it any easier, especially with the pictures that accompanied it.

She heard a knock on her door and looked towards the door. Clarke was not expecting anyone, but made her way to the door and threw it open harder than intended, still frustrated from the articles. Who she came face to face with was the last person she expected to see. There stood Lexa looking absolutely gorgeous and holding flowers out towards her.

“Hey beautiful. These are for you,” Lexa’s smile was the best thing Clarke had seen all day and she threw herself into her arms crushing the flowers between them.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were in town. I…it’s so good to see you,” Clarke captured her lips in a tender kiss and pulled back.

“I came to surprise you, of course.”

“Well, you did.” Clarke laughed and smiled; she reached out and took the flowers at last, placing a little kiss on Lexa’s cheek as she did. She felt Lexa’s hand find her back in response and Clarke realised that she actually had to invite Lexa into her house, “did you, did you want to come in?” she stepped back a little bit and glanced into her home.

Lexa smiled at her, “I’d love to.” she answered. Clarke moved aside for Lexa as she stepped inside and closed the door behind both of them. She was still in a little shock from Lexa being there, still a little flustered by it when she turned around and saw Lexa politely waiting and looking around. She had painted the walls in warm fall colors since Lexa had been here, and her couch had her old Grounders throw across it from the year they had made their first album three years before Clarke had even met her. Another couch was tucked in front of a large window in the side wall and Lexa’s guitar from the Lullaby of the Giant Five where they had met last May hung on the wall proudly near her entertainment center. At the center of it was her coffee table cluttered with cups and sketches and magazines. Lexa looked over at her and smiled.

Clarke smiled back, “hi.” that little smile of Lexa’s making her weak in the knees like always.

“Hi,” Lexa answered back, amusement in her green eyes. She went to where Clarke was and trailed warm fingers down her face.

Clarke’s breath escaped her a little from the little touch, “I can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t expect you for a few more weeks.”

“We were passing through for our Halloween show tomorrow night in another town. I had to stop.” Lexa answered.

“I am glad.” Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa into a hug again. She set a soft kiss on her shoulder and felt Lexa’s arms wrap about her.

She also felt Lexa laugh, “Okay, maybe not passing through. I may or may not have diverted everyone a few hours drive to get here-”

“Lexa…” Clarke scolded with a laugh and shook her head a little, enjoying the sweet scent of Lexa’s skin. But Clarke was still shaking just a little bit. Lexa pulled her back, “you nervous?”

“Maybe a little.” Clarke admitted. It had been a while since she’d actually seen her.

“Glad I’m not the only one nervous.” Lexa chuckled a little.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “you get nervous?”

“Around you.” Lexa admitted, she gave a small shrug and folded her arms.

Clarke laughed under her breath, “I am so happy you are here.”

“Me too.”

“I should,” Clarke looked down at the flowers she was holding, “I should get these in water.” she side stepped away then, almost tripping as she turned around, walked past her table and turned the corner into her kitchen. She opened a cabinet looking for a vase, not finding one she tried another and another before finally setting on a tall glass. As she filled it with water and started putting the flowers in she heard the distinct sound of a guitar being strummed in the other room. Clarke smiled and put the flowers into the water quickly. She carried the glass out and set it on the table and looked over to see Lexa had taken her guitar off the wall and had plugged it in. Lexa strummed a note or two and noticed her. She looked down at the black guitar and up and Clarke and smiled, “I miss this one.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat so badly she stopped right where she was, watching Lexa with the guitar in her living room like this, it was like she was at peace and radiated happiness and in her element. Finding her breath Clarke offered, “did you…” she didn’t want to say it because the guitar being there brought her comfort somehow but she wanted Lexa happy more, “did you want to have it back?”

“No,” Lexa strummed another note or two, “I want you to have it more.” Lexa slowly began to pace her living room, in her pretty white shirt and all and not in her rockstar gear, picking out a few notes before saying, “I wrote a new song, Clarke. It’s about you. I want you to hear it before anyone else.”

Clarke made her way over to the couch and sat down. “I would love to hear your song, Lex.” Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Lexa started strumming a soft melody and Clarke found herself swaying to the beat.

 _“Dust and ash, mark my path. In trails on my face they run,”_ Lexa focused her eyes on the cords she was playing, her hair falling over the guitar a little, _“I didn’t expect to find you there. In the ruin of my world,”_ Lexa looked over at her, _“you’re my sun.”_

On the couch, Clarke eyes had welled up and she pressed a hand over her heart, feelings for this wonderful girl overflowing that she would choose her to be with when she could have anyone in the world and yet she was the one that got to claim Lexa as her girlfriend. The emotions were spilling over already and she had just started the song, she would be a crying mess by the end.

Lexa had a soft smile on her face when she looked over at her. She continued singing and Clarke sat back to listen to Lexa’s lyrics wash over her.

 _“Now I stand in the light of my sun. I feel your glow in your arms around me. In the wake of giving up you rose in my life,”_ Lexa was lost in the song as she continued singing, _“I was lost before but you found me. Shine and shine on my sun.”_

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, “baby…” it was a complicated piece to play, but it moved her heart watching Lexa sing and play knowing she’d written this just for her.

 _“Dust and ash stain my path. Like old movies flash past the nights,”_ Lexa stopped for just a second to wipe back one of Clarke’s tears, before looking at the strings and taking a deep breath, _“before the rise of my sun. Trouble and pain I escaped in my bed were nightmares captured in pictures and song. From these demons in the dark I’d hide and I fled. I was running away all along.”_ Lexa looked over at her, _“I didn’t expect to find you there in the ruin of my world,”_ she repeated, _“dark clouds circle from in there. I will battle them all; just don’t let them steal my sun.”_

Clarke couldn’t speak now, as her tears fell slowly. All she could do was stare at Lexa and wrap one hand around her knee to hold her as she entered into a short instrumental before starting a short chorus, _“life in my world once fallen to dark. Shine and shine on my sun. I didn’t know I’d ever find you there, my beautiful, beautiful one. I didn’t expect to find you there. In the ruin of my world,”_ Lexa smiled over at her, _“you’re my sun.”_

Tears made it way down Clarke’s face, but she made no move to wipe them away.

 _“Monsters die in the dark as chains shatter that bound me. You saw the mask but looked past it and somehow found me. Please let this love continue to drown me in you my beautiful one. The sun in my life, you fell from my sky. And now we fly, unbroken by you. Shine and shine on my sun,”_ she paused softly as if needing to breathe before finishing, _“loving you is the best thing that’s ever happened…”_ Lexa stopped strumming and spoke the last two words softly, “to me.”

Clarke’s only reaction was to throw her arms around Lexa’s waist, guitar and all, and bury her face in her stomach. She knew she was crying but she couldn’t stop the tears. Lexa seemed a little bit stunned, but after a second with one hand she took off the guitar strap and set it aside and curled both her arms around Clarke’s head, “hey?” she asked, stroking blonde hair, “Clarke, please don’t cry.” Lexa knelt on the floor.

“I don’t,” Clarke felt herself started laughing just a tiny bit, “I mean,” she squeezed a little tighter before looking at Lexa. Clarke wiped back tears on her face, “its good.” she said at last, “I loved it. Your song.”

Lexa smiled at her then, “It’s for you.” she answered, and gently touched her lips to Clarke’s forehead. Clarke smiled as Lexa let her go at last. Reaching out with one hand she helped pull her up from her knees to sit with her on the couch. As Lexa sat down picked up the Grounders throw to move it aside and said, “I still can’t believe you actually have this.”

Clarke took it from her, “I like it, thank you very much. Lead singer of that band is hot.” Clarke dropped the blanket aside on the floor.

Lexa smirked at her, “you think so, yes?”

“Mhmmm.”

Lexa snorted softly in amusement. She dropped her eyes; “I’m so glad you liked the song, Clarke.” she started. But then her eyes dropped a little and found the magazines scattered across the coffee table.

Clarke’s eyes followed Lexa’s gaze. She had completely forgotten about them since Lexa surprised her. The feelings came rushing back, the fear, the self doubt, the frustration, but then she remembered Lexa’s song and that helped ease it slightly.

Lexa spoke carefully, “do you want to talk about it?” she looked from the magazines and over at Clarke. This was what she was afraid of. And this was also something that would continue. And this, most importantly, was something they needed to address.

“I’m not sure what to say. Before you showed up, I didn’t know what to think or believe. It hasn’t been easy,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

Lexa almost asked, what hasn’t been easy? But before the words left her mouth she sealed them behind her lips and breathed in deeply through her nose - because the answer to that question was evident. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what to say either, “Clarke?” she asked though. She needed to be able to look her in the eyes.

At the sound of her name and the worry in Lexa’s voice, Clarke’s eyes shot up to meet Lexa’s. She wasn’t trying to worry her, but it wasn’t coming out right. “Dating a rockstar, you’re fans are insane and then the magazines aren’t helping,” She picked one up and opened to a picture of Lexa and Costia. “This really doesn’t help that they keep plastering these everywhere.”

Lexa let the breath she’d been holding out slowly, with some weight in it, as she saw the picture of Costia’s face. They were kissing. And sitting on the couch near Clarke Lexa closed her eyes for a minute and thrust her fingers slowly back through her hair over her scalp before saying, “that is an old picture. It’s from years ago. Before Grounders.” But the magazine was recent. Lexa took the magazine from Clarke carefully and rolled it and looked at her and asked, “Do you know who this woman is, Clarke?”

Clarke looked down. “Yeah, she’s the one who interrupted us when we had our first kiss. You told me not to tell her who I was. I didn’t ask then, but I’m asking now. Who was she, and why didn’t you want her to know who I am? Are you ashamed of being with me?” Clarke asked knowing it was stupid after hearing her song, but her insecurities were playing into it and it slipped out.

“Her name is Costia Savage. She’s a mega-huge music producer in the industry. Everyone knows her. If you want your music to hit the top of the charts, you want her to take it there. It is why she says she was at the Giant Five, scouting.” Lexa paused a minute letting that sink in for a minute before tossing the magazine onto the coffee table as though it was garbage, “that is her magazine. Her company produces it.”

“So she had a say in what pictures were published? Is that what you mean? Okay, that makes sense why she was there, but it doesn’t make sense why she interrupted us and she seemed like she knew you very well,” Clarke went to stand up, but Lexa grabbed her hand and held it tightly in both of hers. “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

“Please let me finish?” Lexa asked, looking at her. She went on, “I am not ashamed of you. I want you to hear that now and I want to tell the world about you from the top of my lungs and every microphone I have. That night I asked you not to say your name to her because she didn’t deserve it, and you didn’t deserve what she would do to you if she knew it. I didn’t want her plastering your image into the tabloids and spitting on it.” Lexa swallowed, she had Clarke’s rapt attention now and she could see emotions swirling in her blue eyes. She pushed on anyway, “and maybe that was wrong of me I just knew how hard a future with me would be and I didn’t want to give Costia any fuel to ruin it.” Lexa paused, “Costia, doesn’t really care what pictures are published but yes, apparently, she can have a say in it if she chooses to. Clarke, she is my ex-girlfriend.”

“Okay…” Clarke took a minute to let it all soak in. A million thoughts were running through her head that she didn’t know which one she wanted to address first. She knew there was something familiar between them and the look Costia had directed at her spoke volumes when she looked back at it now. Before she had been so wrapped up in Lexa that she hadn’t paid any attention to her. “So you were trying to protect me?” She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. “That makes sense now that you’ve explained it. Yeah, I figured she was. She’s beautiful. Why did you two break up?” Clarke couldn’t resist asking, but was a little afraid of the answer. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Yes, I wanted to keep you safe from her.” Lexa answered. Reaching up she brushed Clarke’s hair. But the minute Clarke asked the last question she pulled her hand slowly back, without meaning to. Lexa turned and stared down at the other magazines across the table for a second after, Costia’s face on many of them. But it was also in her head and so was her voice:

Lexa felt her teeth snap together in her mouth and grind as she took a shuddering breath, “we broke up four years ago.”

Clarke saw the action and wondered what that was about, but didn’t want to push, so she asked the question that was still bothering her. “Why did you break up?”

“For a while,” Lexa began. She rubbed her forehead just a little bit and closed her eyes. No one knew this, except Anya. Lexa decided to try again, “the most important thing you need to know Clarke, is I do not love her. Not anymore. And it’s not just your question. It is because she is angry about us and she is vindictive, and this with the magazine, is just one small piece of what she can do. She is trying to hurt you. She is trying to hurt us. But the reason we broke up I’ve never told anyone except Anya. She left me and when she did the things she said…..”

Clarke’s heart ached for her.She could tell there was more to the story, buy the look on Lexa's face knew that whatever the reason was behind her ex leaving her had left a scar and all Clarke wanted to do was help her heal. The fact that Lexa didn’t love her anymore was a relief, but knowing that Costia could be that cold and vindictive against someone like Lexa pissed her off.

“Thank you for being honest. I won’t lie, hearing you say you don’t love her anymore is a relief. Why would she do that if she’s the one that left you? I’m not trying to cause you more pain, I’m just trying to understand. You mean so much to me, Lex and I hate to see you this way,” Clarke wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her tight, but she knew there was more to the story so she looked at Lexa and waited patiently, but she linked their hands together and squeezed to show her support and understanding.

Lexa looked at their hands the minute their fingers interlaced. When Clarke finished speaking she lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s before setting it down again, “no, Clarke, I want you to know this. Costia and I got together when we were very young. We did everything together. Do you remember I told you my sister and I had it rough a while there? We were living on the streets. As was Costia, though she will deny it to this day. When I was old enough Anya and I played in bars for money and eventually was able to put a roof over our heads and eventually help pay Costia’s way through school. She was there every night when she could be for a while. But as the years passed and she founded her company after college, she changed. She stopped coming.” Lexa said, “then,” the words were a little harder to hear out loud than say in her head, “as she started to grow bigger in the industry she made a name for herself she.. I guess she didn’t want to be seen in run down bars with the likes of me. Eventually I stopped asking her. And eventually,” Lexa reached over for her guitar, settled it on her lap and plucked out a few notes, “she laughed at me, she said I would never make it, I would never be good enough, not for the industry, and not for her, and she left.”

That was the last thing that Clarke had expected to hear because how in the hell could Costia ever believe Lexa wasn’t good enough? She possessed so much raw talent and her voice was amazing, there was never a doubt that she would make it. She wasn’t just saying that as Lexa’s girlfriend either because she loved them before she ever knew her. Costia was an idiot to let her go and now it seemed she realized what she lost and would sink to any level to get her back. Well, Clarke wouldn’t let that happen.

“I remember, yes. How could she not believe in you? I know you probably already know this, but you’re amazing and talented and so much more than you think.” She tilted Lexa’s chin up to look directly in her eyes. “Costia is a fool and she’s apparently realized that now you’re famous, but even if you weren’t famous, nothing would stop me from loving you.” The words slipped out, but Clarke didn’t take them back. She’d been wanting to say them for awhile. “I love you, Lexa and all of this doesn’t change how I feel about you. I guess I just got scared. Scared I’d lose you, scared I wasn’t good enough, and losing you terrifies me because I’m so in love with you.”

Lexa looked over at her, her stomach was doing flips at the words that left Clarke’s lips. But her own were trembling, “I love you too,” she whispered it at first. Then quickly she set the guitar down on the floor and moved to take Clarke’s face in her hands, “Clarke Griffin, I love you. And you never, ever, have to be afraid of me going anywhere, or losing me. I will always come back.” She said to her, searching blue eyes. Lexa moved her fingertips through Clarke’s hair, “I will always come back to you.”

Finally, she kissed her. And when her lips touched Clarke’s shaking ones and warmth spilled into her Lexa felt for a minute like this was heaven. Then when Clarke’s hands wrapped into her hair and she started kissing her back, Lexa, too, started shaking a little. She moved forward, into the kiss. Breaking it only when she finally had to breathe but she kept her hands in Clarke’s hair and kept their faces close.

“I love you too,” Clarrke said. It was a wonderful thing to finally get that off her chest. “I’ve wanted to say that for awhile now, but we haven’t gotten much time together with your tour. Knowing you love me too is the best feeling in the world. How did I get so lucky?” It was a rhetorical question, but she knew Lexa would answer it.

“Mmmm,” Lexa dropped a chaste kiss on Clarke’s forehead and sat back smugly, “because Anya broke my car in a drag race in your hometown and your mechanic had to fix it, and Anya liked her so she set us up on a blind date?” Lexa smirked at her. The look that passed over Clarke’s face briefly was priceless, “it’s okay. They shouldn’t get all the credit. There were 83 thousand people there that night but I would have found you anyway.”

“Well aren’t you a charmer tonight. You think you’re going to get lucky or something?” Clarke knew without a doubt she would, but enjoyed teasing her. “I’ve never been happier to meet someone in my entire life. Who knew I’d meet the love of my life at a concert.”

“But I brought flowers?” Lexa glanced over at them, “is that enough to get lucky?” she teased. Clarke blinked and laughed a little. Lexa did as well, “Besides I’m already lucky, Clarke,” she finished, “lucky to have you, who knew I'd meet my beautiful soulmate that night?" Lexa felt herself blush just a little because she was stumbling for words, “listen though. I actually wanted to ask you out on a date with me when I gave you the flowers. But we didn’t get quite that far.”

“We’ll just have to see, now won’t we?” Clarke said, but her heart was beating a mile minute because Lexa was a really smooth talker, but what got to her was that she knew she was being completely honest. “Well I’ll consider both of us lucky then. I would love to go on a date with you, you don’t have to ask.” Clarke blushed because she knew this was last minute stop and figured Lexa didn’t have a plan yet, so she wanted to reassure her just in case. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do or where we are. All I need is you. I do need to change.”

Lexa grinned suddenly; she almost stood up but in the process knocked over her guitar and had to move it out of the way before sitting down again, “Perhaps not? There’s a carnival up the street but I remember rides didn’t go so well last time.”

“A carnival sounds fun, we could always just play the games and I’ll win you a stuffed animal to take with you on the road so you’ll have a reminder of me.” Clarke thought for a minute. “Like a raccoon, that would perfect. I meant what I said, Lex. I don’t care what we do as long as I have you by my side. We don’t get enough time together and I cherish the time we do get.”

“A raccoon?” Lexa asked, blinking at Clarke for a minute, “really? So? We go to the carnival? Walk on the beach? I bury you in the sand and kiss you senseless? Then we will go to dinner?” she smiled over at Clarke and shrugged softly, “then …then maybe I will get lucky.. I mean,” she smirked, “we.”

“Yes a raccoon, it reminds me of you when you’re on your stage and your war paint is dripping.” Clarke laughed. “All of that sounds perfect. Look at you being romantic. I love it, but I love you more. You bet your sexy ass you’ll be getting lucky.” Clarke looked at her and fell even more in love with her. Lexa’s eyes were alight with happiness and Clarke felt her heart swell knowing she played a part in it.

Lexa smirked. She leaned in until her lips were at Clarke’s ear, “do you like my war paint, Clarke? You have thought of me on the stage, yes?” she asked softly. Lexa trailed her fingertips through Clarke’s hair. She felt her sigh out, and then Lexa sat back, fought against her want to stay right there and stood and offered her hand down, “come on.” she smiled, “let’s go to the carnival.”

Clarke saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking because she was thinking the exact same thing. She knew they would have time later so Clarke reached up and took Lexa’s hand and let her pull her up. “Let’s go.”

Lexa led Clarke over to the door and opened it. She stepped outside first and waited as Clarke turned to lock the door. Hand in hand they started down the three flights of stairs until they reached the bottom of them and walked to Lexa’s car. The red corvette was parked where she left it and quickly Lexa opened the passenger side door and took guitar cases off the floorboard and tossed them with other equipment in the back seat. Then she stepped aside and held the door for Clarke, “my lady?” she teased her.

Clarke loved this car and thought about how hot Lexa was when driving it. A blush coated her cheeks as she was having completely inappropriate thoughts. “Well aren’t you chivalrous. Thank you.” Clarke slid into the seat and Lexa closed her door. She reached over to open Lexa’s door for her and was rewarded with Lexa’s smile when she got behind the wheel. The engine roared to life when she started the car and Clarke pulled Lexa’s free hand into her lap while she drove.

Lexa’s heart was beating a little too fast in her chest, at the way Clarke’s hand was holding hers. In fact she was pretty sure that Clarke could hear it. She smiled over at her, and at the first light they came to she turned on the radio. Ash Lux’s current single 'Dirty' was on and Lexa liked it. She would have cut it had the song been offered to her. She turned the radio up louder as they passed through the next light and Clarke started to sing along with it in the seat beside hers. Before she knew it, Lexa was joining her. And then the song was over and the next that came on was one of hers.

Lexa swore and quickly changed the station-

“Why did you turn it? I love your music.” Clarke pouted at her until she changed it back. Clarke could listen to it all the time and anytime she heard it on the radio, she would blare it. “Thank you. You’re the best.” Clarke smiled at her and leaned over to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy you surprised me, this is the best day ever, well that’s any day with you.”

“Because it’s ‘Empire of Nights’, Clarke,” Lexa blushed a little, but enjoyed the touch of Clarke’s lips and the little kiss actually made her press her foot down on the gas just a little too hard for a second before she loosed up. She wished Clarke would kiss her again, “it’s a little bit …graphic.” Lexa hit the brakes quickly at the next light when it turned red. She was glad to have had them checked recently as the smell of rubber tires filled the air.

“Oh I know exactly what song it is,” Clarke whispered in her ear and bit down slightly. “It makes me think all kinds of interesting things. Maybe I can show you later,” Lexa’s groan was all the confirmation she needed. “Like that idea, I see. Just wait until tonight,” Clarke leaned back in her seat and smirked at Lexa who had a death grip on the steering wheel.

This was hot. Clarke biting her ear had made it hard to concentrate and causing images in Lexa’s head and making her shift a little in her seat as she did her best to keep her eyes on the road. But her pretty lips leaving that ear behind was even worse. “You know I am going to have to sing this song at shows, right? And now after you said something like that I don’t know how I will get through it? Wait…” An idea came to Lexa as she looked across quickly at her girlfriend, making sure to pin her with darkened eyes before looking forward again and starting to sing right along to her own song, a duet with herself on the radio, with more than insinuation behind the words as she kept looking at Clarke next to her in the seat, specifically during those ‘graphic’ parts.

Fuck, Clarke thought. This was not how it was supposed to play out. The look in Lexa’s eyes paired with singing her own song had Clarke clenching her legs together. She laid her head on her shoulder and ran her hand up and down Lexa’s thigh. Every time she did, she got higher and higher and Lexa ended up messing up on her singing. “Tell me what you wanna do to me, Lex?”

Lexa finished her song, albeit with some difficulty and missing one or two words. When it was over she didn’t really hear whatever song was next because of Clarke’s hands and then, that question that pushed her just a little more, “well, I want to back you into a wall to start.” She let her voice drop just a little, “just like the song says. You won’t be able to stand for long with all the things I want to do. But right now,” she somehow managed to keep calm on the outside even if her voice had dropped an octave or two and the ache she had between her legs need tending, “We’re here.” she smiled, laughing a little under her breath as she turned into the parking lot of the Carnival set up on the beach and stopped her car. Lexa took a deep breath and slumped a little bit over the wheel before she knew she had done so.

The carnival was lit up before her, but Clarke’s only focus was Lexa leaning against the wheel with a smirk on her lips. Lexa was good, but she was better. She would let her think she won this round, but Lexa had no idea what she had in store for her later. There were many places to sneak off to at a carnival and she had all kinds of wicked ideas. “Doing okay there, Lex?” Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around her. She leaned in and kissed her neck and Lexa leaned back a little to give her more access. Clarke obliged for a minute. “Sorry, beautiful, that will have to wait. You promised me a date.” If only Lexa knew she wasn’t going to wait. First semi private place she found, Clarke was going to take advantage of it. “Let’s go.”

But Lexa wanted Clarke. Right there would be good, “sure we can’t break in the car?” she gave Clarke a half smile, looked over her car, and then at her again. Clarke smirked at her and shook her head a little bit, “not yet at least.” Lexa sighed, and moved and unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Tucking the keys to it into the pocket of her pants she went around the front, heart skipping a few beats, and maybe having a little trouble walking with her mind thinking of …other things, like the song, like the wall she had promised, like the feel of Clarke’s skin in her mouth… she ended up at Clarke’s door but standing there lost in these thoughts.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s question brought her back. It made her jump, “oh, door. Right.” Lexa opened Clarke’s door quickly for her, blushing just a small bit as she did.

Clarke liked Lexa flustered, it was adorable, but the look in her eyes was anything but. Lexa’s eyes were dark and knew hers were the same. She glanced around quickly and noticed an area that looked perfect. She jumped in Lexa’s arms who staggered back a bit, but Lexa recovered quickly and somehow she ended up pinned against the car with Lexa’s body pressed against hers, “see you something you like?” Clarke leaned and ghosted her lips over Lexa’s, “kiss me…I…” The rest of her words were lost when Lexa captured her lips in a lingering kiss. Clarke allowed it for a minute before pulling away, “put me down, Lex. I need to kick your ass in some games.” The look on Lexa’s face was priceless and the only reason Clarke stopped them was to go somewhere more private that wasn’t the back seat.

“But we’re playing a game, Clarke, right now.” Lexa protested, turning her around and putting a hand to her waist to pull her body close. Lexa sucked a line up the sweet column of Clarke’s throat, loving how she tipped her head aside for her, even if she was insisting otherwise. Lexa sighed deeply and pulled back, “but yes,” she said, wrapping her hand in Clarke’s, she tugged them away from the car, with images in her head of laying Clarke down across the hood, prompted by all their teasing and because this parking lot seemed very deserted, “let’s find some game tickets.” She started toward the carnival lights.

It had been a while since she had seen Clarke, had touched her, kissed her and so she was going a little mad with wanting to and had been since the apartment and as they approached the ticket booth and she looked behind her at the little smirk on Clarke’s face Lexa knew this would be a long night before they got back there, “hi, I would like tickets?” she asked the lady inside the booth.

“How many?” the lady asked dully, chewing on her gum. Lexa had no idea. This woman wanted her to come up with numbers right now-

Clarke swooped in and helped her girlfriend out, “umm fifty.” Clarke figured if they had any extra they could give them to some kids. She looked back at Lexa who had bent down to help a little boy who had dropped his bear. Her heart melted at the sight. Lexa ruffled his hair and smiled at his parents. “Actually can we get another fifty please.” Lexa looked at curiously, but said nothing. She handed over the money and Clarke turned around and gave them to the little boy whose face lit up. “Have fun.” She took Lexa’s hand and pulled her away.

Her destination was right in front of her and she held tightly to Lexa’s hand so she didn’t lose her. It was back behind a few tents where nobody could see them unless they were looking for them. Clarke led her back until she deemed it safe enough before turning around and kissing Lexa. She wound her hands in her hair and pulled her into her body. “I can’t wait any longer. Fuck. You are so hot and I missed you so much. I need you.” Clarke was desperate and so turned on she couldn’t think clearly. All she knew was that she needed Lexa to touch her right now or she would explode.

Lexa’s knees went weak instantly. Her breath left her lips in hard rasps as she slid her hands up Clarke’s sides and let her thumbs brush against the sides of her girlfriend’s breasts and stopped. She started stroking them up and down but at the same time, quickly, dipped her mouth in touch Clarke’s ear, “what do you want me to do, Clarke?” she asked. But before Clarke could answer her Lexa looked around them and quickly started backing her girlfriend up, one hand at her back to make sure Clarke stayed on her feet, she sucked hard at the exposed line of Clarke’s throat as she moved them. Finally pushing Clarke up against the side of her target - one of the carnivals 18 wheeler trucks. Lexa didn’t wait for Clarke to realise that though. She had her fingers in the lower strands of Clarke’s hair instantly and tugged, tipping Clarke’s head back to expose her throat. Lexa started sucking on it, already leaving marks, watching them come to life in the carnival lights on pale skin, “I can’t wait, either. It’s been-” she pulled the collar of Clarke’s shirt down just enough to lick at her collarbone. She started sucking marks there too.

Clarke tossed her head back, her hands tightened in Lexa’s hair holding to her neck. “Fuck, Lex.” She enjoyed the feeling and knew Lexa was leaving marks, but didn’t care in the slightest. It felt so fucking good. Clarke’s hands went to Lexa’s waist, teasing the exposed skin she found there. She ran her fingertips across her back and up feeling Lexa shiver in response. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and turned them around suddenly so Lexa was the one pinned. She kissed her hard, licking across her plump bottom lip and as soon as Lexa opened her mouth, she wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Clarke groaned at the taste of her girlfriend, it really had been way too long. Her hands traveled lower to the button of her pants. She looked up for confirmation but Lexa was already nodding.

She popped the button on her pants and reached down feeling how wet she was through her panties. She was soaked and Clarke wanted to taste her and touch and just have her every way she could, but knew their location limited them at the moment. “Fuck, you’re soaked.” Clarke ran a finger across her teasingly which had Lexa bucking into her hand. “Patience, love.” She pushed her underwear aside and played with her clit. Lexa was cursing and moaning and Clarke was in heaven.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa’s head thunked back against the side of the truck. Her palms flattened on it a minute, scrambling the second Clarke’s hand pulled her underwear aside, “oh, God, Fuck…” she cursed and grabbed onto Clarke’s head instead, the minute she felt fingers toying with her clit. Lexa was breathing hard now, she couldn’t help it. She knew she had started desperately humping Clarke’s hand between her legs but she couldn’t help that either. She really wanted them to be somewhere else. But she didn’t let that thought linger, “Clarke..” Lexa lowered her hands as the teasing continued, and started rubbing Clarke’s breasts through her shirt. She had to touch them, “Please…” and she didn’t know what she was begging for. Instead of waiting she wrapped one arm around Clarke’s body and slid the other hand under Clarke’s shirt, “this is not fair.” She whined, when the fingers between her legs tugged a little bit. Lexa choked on her own breath. Forgetting where they were or not caring anymore she pulled up the hem of Clarke’s shirt to her collarbone and pushed her girlfriend’s bra up next.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s nipples, one and then the other desperately, before taking one breast in her hand and sucking it into her mouth. Her other hand slid down to Clarke’s pants button and rubbed along the exposed skin at her waist a few secondsh before sliding inside. She copied Clarke, and tugged wet panties aside with the need to feel her,”Clarke…” she moaned out around the nipple in her mouth. Lexa groaned and released it and set her forehead on Lexa’s chest as she slid her hand back and forth in slippery wet silk, “shit, Clarke..” Lexa sucked at Clarke’s hard nipple again and teased her clit, “how are you so wet?” She pulled her hand out of Clarke’s pants and shoved her fingers into mouth to suck on them. Then she put them down Clarke’s pants again and started moving two in and out and around inside of her.

“Thats…fuck! That’s what you do to me.” Lexa’s hips weren’t the only one’s bucking wildly. She could feel Lexa quivering and knew what would take her over the edge. It was an odd angle, but Clarke was determined to make it work. She plunged two fingers into Lexa and felt her silky velvety walls trying to suck them in deeper. It was fucking perfect. She pulled out only to thrust three in which Lexa took easily with how wet she was. She gripped onto Lexa’s back with her free hand and set a hard brutal pace. The whimpers Lexa was making was music to Clarke’s ears. “That’s it, let me hear you babe.” She rubbed her clit with her thumb and felt Lexa’s walls tightening around her fingers. “Come for me babe.” Clarke choked out as Lexa was still managing to pleasure her and just as she thought Lexa was going to come, she surprised her by thrusting three of her own fingers deep that had Clarke’s vision going white and before she knew it she was tipping over the edge. “Fuck, I’m coming, come with me.” She pinched her clit and the next Lexa was spasming as her orgasm hit her hard. Clarke followed only a few seconds after.

They helped each other ride out their high before gently pulling out. When they came back down to Earth, Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s trying to catch her breath. “That was amazing. Fuck, I can’t wait to get you home and naked because I’m nowhere near done with you.” Clarke kissed her softly on her parted lips. “Hopefully this will hold us for now.” Clarke kissed her one last time and stepped back to fix her shirt and pants. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled, she stopped Clarke’s hands and carefully fixed her shirt for her. Stepping in she put an arm around Clarke’s waist, “I love you too.” she said. Then she touched her lips to Clarke’s ear, “but I’m not finished with you yet, either.” Lexa loved the little shiver that she felt crawl over Clarke’s skin. She laughed in he chest, legs still wobbly and senses spinning a little still, then stepped back and smiled at Clarke and laced their fingers together, “Clarke?” she asked. Blue eyes looked at her in question. So Lexa took a deep breath and asked, “Is it okay if I use this in a song? I promise not to call it Fuck on a Truck.” she smiled and felt herself blushing as she glanced at the truck they had been against.

“You can use whatever you want baby.” Clarke didn’t think she could love her more, but Lexa was constantly surprising her. She wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck and played with the baby hairs she found at the back of her neck. “You’re right though, let’s not call it that.” Clarke laughed and kissed again. She looked Lexa up and down and glanced at herself to make sure they were presentable enough to not look like they fucked against a truck. Clarke smiled knowing that was going to catch on. “You ready now to play some actual games.” Clarke started walking and stopped. “Not that I have any problems with the games we play.” She looked at her suggestively and bit her lip. “Ready tiger?” Clarke held out her hand.

“Sex on a Truck?” Lexa asked, lifting an eyebrow to tease her. At Clarke’s blink of amusement, Lexa laughed too, “let’s go play those games. I am so going to beat you at skee ball.” she took Clarke’s hand in hers and they started walking back and through the entrance. As they did, rides and games and people closed around them. Lexa felt her heart bursting suddenly with happiness as she took it all in. She slowed thier walk just a little to point up at the ferris wheel spinning majestically in the sky, “remember that?” she asked with a slight smile at Clarke.

How could she forget? It was the ride where she first met the love of her life. It was a night she’d always remember. “Of course I do. It’s where I met the most beautiful, wonderful, sexy woman with the biggest heart I know and I am lucky enough to call her mine. She looked at Lexa, and just smiled widely. “I knew you’d be something special even then.” Clarke looped her arm through Lexa’s as they strolled over to the first game. It was the ring toss with a creepy vendor who kept his beady little eyes on them. Clarke ignored him. “Ready to get your ass handed to you?”

“Hmmm,” Lexa asked her, “are you?” she quirked an eyebrow at Clarke, and did her best to purposely ignore the vendor, but did slide her hand into Clarke’s back pocket and made sure he knew it, because only then did she look up at him with a glare. In response he shied back a little, got a stack of rings and set them down in front of them and slunk away, “asshole.” Lexa muttered under her breath. Then she realised Clarke was standing there and didn’t hear her swear -except during sex or in songs- often and turned bright red, “sorry.” Lexa picked up one of the rings and took aim.

Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa missed with the first toss, and chuckled when she made the second one. Lexa jumping up and down was really cute. “You still got one more babe, don’t get cocky.” Lexa looked over and smiled and Clarke almost lost her train of thought. She sauntered over behind her girlfriend and pressed her body up against her back. “Don’t miss beautiful.” Clarke squeezed her ass and the ring flies completely out of the booth. Clarke feigned innocence. “Oh, did I have something to do with that? I’m sorry.” She fluttered her eyelashes at her.

“Actually,” Lexa was aware of how much she wanted Clarke again, it was insane. She swallowed and glanced at the ring laying over in the dust and got herself together just enough to kiss Clarke’s cheek quickly, “I think I got a pretty good score, don’t you?” she lifted an eyebrow at Clarke. Then smiled and motioned toward the booth, “your turn, beautiful.”

Clarke flushed every time Lexa called her that. She made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She stepped back, and grabbed her first ring. She looked back at Lexa knowing for a fact she was going to get even. She quickly tossed her first ring and hooked it before Lexa had even had a chance to move. “Uhuh, you stay right there.” She saw Lexa coming closer and tossed the second ring, but Lexa’s hands had caught her ass and made her jump. “Lexa!” Clarke tried leveling her with a glare, but it didn’t last long. “I guess that’s fair.” She laughed again. “Is that how we’re going to play it?” Clarke asked raising her own eyebrow in warning.

Taking her last ring, she didn’t even get a chance to throw it before Lexa’s arms were around her and kissing her neck. She didn’t care that her toss was short, all she cared about was Lexa’s arms around her and she sunk back into her embrace. She turned her head slightly to catch her lips in a tender kiss. Their moment was interrupted by the vendor.

“You win a small prize, or you can go again and go for a bigger prize.” He was speaking to them, but his eyes were on Clarke’s chest and she felt Lexa tense next to her.

“No, we’re good.” She pulled Lexa away by the hand before she said something she’d regret or worse. Clarke wouldn’t let her do anything to jeopardize her career even if she was doing it to protect her. She wouldn’t let her throw it all away because of that man. Clarke could still feel his eyes on them until they were out of sight.

“Lex, baby, look at me.” Lexa eyes locked on hers. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, we’re okay. Ignore him. He isn’t worth it.” Clarke kissed her cheek and felt her smile slightly. “Okay?”

“I know,” Lexa answered, stepping back from the kiss but taking both of Clarke’s hands in both of hers. She looked past Clarke’s shoulder in the direction they had come from, calmer now, but still she looked at Clarke and admitted, “I don’t like when they look at you like that.” she brushed Clarke’s hair back before continuing, “and yes, it’s because you are mine. But also, people need to have respect. You don’t deserve to be looked at like that.” she smiled softly though to let Clarke know she was okay now. Then Lexa looked around for the next game. Her eyes found the dart toss both and she looked at Clarke and grinned, “Think we can one up this? Got any bets?”

“Hmm, yeah I do. If I win, I get to do anything to you when we get home. If you win, the same goes.” Clarke’s voice dropped down an octave. “But before we get to the next game, thank you babe. That’s very sweet of you to say and I love how protective you are of me, but people are going to look at us regardless. I just ignore it because I have you and that’s all that matters to me. You’re all I see.” Clarke’s eyes got a little misty because she couldn’t get over how lucky she truly was. “Anyways, are you ready to lose again?”

Lexa grunted and rolled her eyes, “that’s because you cheated last time.” she said, and started off, tugging Clarke with her. This time it was a woman vendor whom seemed completely bored. Lexa felt better about that as she put the game tickets down and was given a stack of darts. Picking up one of them she looked over at Clarke, “see, I will be easy on you and even let you pick the balloon.” she looked over at the array of balloons on the board in front of them.

“Green,” Clarke smiled, “up in the corner at the top.”

Lexa grunted and pulled in a breath, “yes, yes, you would go for the hardest one…” she readied the dart anyway, and glanced at Clarke quickly, “behave..” she warned her. Lexa pulled her arm back to throw. She was surprised when she actually hit the balloon and whipped around to smile at Clarke, “how’s that?”

“Way to go, Lex. Giving you a free pass works wonders doesn’t it.” Clarke smiled and tapped her on the cheek. “Let’s see if you can make it two for two.” She backed up and put her hands behind her back. As Lexa pulled back to throw, Clarke snuck up to the other side and whispered in her ear. “Regardless of who wins, we’ll both be getting lucky.” She kissed her ear and backed up.

Lexa felt the whispered words hot on her skin right as she let the dart go. She stumbled and once more her shot went wide. Catching herself on the table she heard Clarke start laughing. And it was a beautiful sound. Lexa felt herself start blushing-

“You know,” the vendor spoke up, “you’re gonna take someone’s eye out.”

Lexa looked over at her, “trust, me. I didn’t miss.” she picked up her next dart, and lined it up to try again.

“I love you.” Clarke blushed as the vendor’s eyes landed on her. “You got one more, think you can avoid taking someone’s eye out.” She smiled at the vendor, but knew Lexa saw right through it. “How about going for the yellow balloon right in the middle. Think you can. I’ll even step back and won’t be anywhere near you. I promise not to touch you.” Clarke stepped back to prove her point and Lexa pouted at her. “Just for now, love. I can’t keep my hands off of you, so hurry up and take your turn.” Clarke gestured to the board.

Lexa stood a little taller then. She looked down at the last dart and picked it up and twirled it a little in her hand as she looked from it to Clarke, “whoever wins, gets to fuck the other first?” she didn’t bother lowering her voice. She flipped the dart again in her fingertips, knowing Clarke was watching them and knowing the vendor turned absolutely red. Lexa added for good measure, “however they want?”

Clarke cursed because who knew Lexa could make a dart look sexy. I mean damn, there wasn’t anything this woman couldn’t do that Clarke wouldn’t find sexy. “Yes, however they want and for the entire night.” Clarke husked. “We keep talking about this, we won’t be here much longer.” Clarke trailed her fingertips down Lexa’s arm and enjoyed the goosebumps that she caused. “Unless that’s your plan.” Clarke cocked her head and looked at her. Not that she would complain if it was, but wouldn’t give Lexa the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Oh, my beautiful,” Lexa reminded, “we still have dinner.” Lexa turned around and let the dart fly. It hit her target and the yellow balloon burst loudly and she spun in victory and looked at Clarke, “you’re going to have to hit all three, baby,” she husked, stepping past her and brushing a kiss to her lips as she did, “good luck.”

Lexa knew exactly what she was doing and Clarke huffed into the kiss. “I don’t need luck, I got this.” She strode over and picked up her first dart. “Fair is fair, love. Stay back like I did for you.” She let the first dart fly and it hit the red balloon.

“Don’t get cocky, you don’t want to mess up trying to prove me wrong. I want my raccoon.” Lexa smiled at her.

“I’m not cocky, I’m just sure of myself, and I plan to show you later when you’re underneath me all night long.” Clarke smiled wickedly. She let the second dart fly and hit the purple balloon as well. “Now one more and your sexy ass is mine.” She lined up the final dart, Lexa appeared next to her, wrapped her arms around her waist and started singing part of 'Empire of Nights' in a whisper against her ear, “ _against the wall in darkness I hear your cries…_ ”

Clarke’s legs started shaking at Lexa’s teasing as she let the dart fly-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	2. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset on the beach, an attempt at dinner and the perils of dating a rockstar...

The beach was almost deserted when they took a stroll along the shore. They had their hands clasped tightly together and were leaning into each other as they walked. It was a beautiful early evening. The sun was starting to set and it washed the beach in pinks and oranges. Lexa stopped and sat down. She pulled Clarke into her lap.

“I thought we had dinner?” Clarke asked, but snuggled into her and put her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“We do, but we have time. I have a gorgeous girl in my lap and sunset that doesn’t compare, but is still pretty.” Lexa smiled and kissed the side of her head.

“The same applies to you too, babe. I love you.” Now that Clarke said it, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of saying it. She thought back to early that day when they confessed their love and smiled. It also made her remember that they never finished their talk either. It had completely slipped her mind after and just now remembered it. She was hesitant to bring it up not wanting to ruin the happiness and love that radiated between them. Clarke knew they needed to finish it sooner or later. Most of her fears had abated, but not everything.

“I love you too, beautiful.” Lexa pulled her head back and looked at her. “What’s going through your mind? I can tell you’re thinking. You get this cute little furrow between your eyes.” Lexa brushed her finger down the middle of her forehead.  

“Nothing, really.” Clarke sighed and sat up, but stayed rooted in Lexa’s lap. She looked at her and rubbed a hand across her face. “I was thinking about earlier actually.” Clarke gave her a pointed look, hoping she got it without her specifically saying. She saw the exact moment Lexa realized what she meant.

“You mean about, Costia?” Lexa asked finally, tightening her grip on Clarke just a little, “and the magazines?” 

“Yeah, we never finished our conversation.” Clarke locked eyes with her. “You distracted me when you told me you loved me. I forgot about everything else.” She tried to lighten the mood.

“I meant every word you know, that I love you?” Lexa asked her. She spoke against the side of Clarke’s neck, “you are right in what you said. Costia is doing this, because she is angry that I moved on and succeeded.  That night at Giant Five she was out of line. But,” Lexa pulled Clarke back just enough to look at her, “she isn’t going to stop.”

Clarke leaned her head against hers and sighed. “What are we going to do? How can we beat her? I don’t want to lose you, Lex. I know you told me I won’t, but that fear doesn’t just go away.” Clarke hid her face in Lexa’s neck.

“In the song I wrote you,” Lexa settled her chin on top of Clarke’s head protectively and rubbed her back with her hands, “I said I would fight to keep you. I meant every word of that too. I will fight to keep you and if you ever feel that fear,” Lexa had to wonder why this fear was so deep in Clarke, she had to wonder if something had happened to her, but that probably was a conversation for another time, soon. She swallowed because she hoped Clarke understood that words sometimes came hard for her, “talk to me. I will find the words to fight it away and I won’t ever tire of doing it.”

Relief filled Clarke. Lexa just had this way of calming her down instantly and knowing exactly what to say whether it was in words or lyrics, it was usually the right thing to say. Clarke couldn’t find the words to describe what she was feeling so she kissed her. She kissed her long and hard and deep trying to convey everything she was thinking and feeling into the kiss. Clarke poured her love, her fear, her insecurities and everything else into the kiss and Lexa kissed her back eagerly. She would never get tired of this woman.

With a little reluctance, Lexa broke the kiss with a gentle suck at Clarke’s lower lip, “listen to me, Clarke,” she said finally, moving back to hold both of Clarke’s hands between them she searched blue eyes, “it isn’t just Costia. You’re going to hear a lot. You’re going to,” she glanced away briefly, “see a lot, being with me. And while some of it might be false,” she looked at Clarke again, “some of it might also be true. I’d given up after Costia. I dealt with the pain of being alive by,” she pulled in a deep breath, “sometimes taking women to bed.” Lexa’s eyes dropped to the sand in shame, “I just want you to know it. And,” she looked at her, “if you hear something, please,” she asked, lifting her fingers to stroke the backs of them down Clarke’s face, “tell me. Talk to me first before believing. Because I couldn’t bear losing you either.”

Staring into Lexa’s eyes, Clarke knew Lexa meant every word. “I trust you, Lex.” Clarke took Lexa’s face between her palms and stroked her cheeks. “I’ll handle it. We’ll handle it together as a couple.” Clarke paused trying to choose her words carefully. “That was your past and I don’t judge you doing what you needed to at the time.” Tears welled in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke brushed them away with her thumbs. “I promise you, I’ll come to you even if it hurts or if I’m scared. I don’t care about the other girls, but I do worry about Costia. She was the one who meant the most to you. I know you don’t love her anymore, but she isn’t giving up. That scares me.” Clarke looked down ashamed at her fear. Lexa was doing everything in her power to reassure her, but she couldn’t control Costia. She was unpredictable. “I love you, Lexa.”

Lexa tipped Clarke’s chin up, “I love you too, Beautiful. We can deal with Costia. She can only hurt us if we let her. And I won’t let her.” she gave Clarke a quiet smile. Then she moved in quickly before Clarke knew what she was doing and started kissing her pretty lips. When Clarke shuddered in her lap Lexa slid one hand around to the small of her back and tangled the other into her hair. With a little sigh escaping her mouth she tugged at Clarke’s lower lip with her teeth, “I said,” she spoke softly, sucking on Clarke’s bottom lip for a second, “I was going to bury you in the sand and kiss you senseless.” Lexa remembered her outline of their date with a small smile as she let Clarke’s lip go.

All Clarke wanted to do was continue to kiss Lexa, but didn’t want to derail their plans any longer. She felt a lot better now that they finished their talk. “Together sounds good to me.” Clarke kissed her again lightly on the lips. “Well, I’m starving and as appealing as that sounds,” She rolled her eyes. “We have dinner that we’re going to be late for.” Clarke reluctantly got up out of Lexa’s lap and stood up. She looked down at her girlfriend and held out her hands. As soon as Lexa grabbed them, Clarke hauled her up, grumbling about how heavy she was. “What you are?” Clarke teased.

“I am not,” Lexa teased back, bouncing a little as she got to her feet, “besides, you like it.” Lexa grinned at Clarke. Shaking her head she held out her hand again, “shall we?” she looked up their beach toward the lights on the pier in the distance, “I have a special place in mind. Might actually have reservations, if we hurry.” she grinned.

“No you’re not.” Clarke kissed her. “You’re perfect.” Clarke pulled Lexa along as she really was hungry. She wanted to know where they were going and started to fret that she wasn’t dressed well enough if they were going somewhere fancy. She turned worried blue eyes on Lexa and squeezed her hand tightly. “Where are we going? Am I dressed okay?” They had reached the pier and now Clarke was the one following Lexa. 

“What you’re wearing is perfect,” Lexa looked down at her own jeans too, “see I am dressed the same, okay? And you’re beautiful. But where we’re going is a surprise.” she squeezed Clarke’s fingers a little and pulled her out with her onto the long pier. It had carnival games on it, and lights and ice cream shops and it was crowded with people wandering about. As she led Clarke further out onto it each wave hitting the supports underneath them shook the entire pier.  Clarke was looking around curiously when Lexa glanced at her, “it’s not far.” she led Clarke onward to a series of shops and restaurants at the very end. They were built to look like parts of old sailing ships, with masts and sails and flags fluttering on the wind. One restaurant was made to look like a pirate ship. The name over the door read ‘Mateys’. Lexa stopped and looked back at Clarke before tugging her into the foyer decorated with candles and ship’s wheels that hung on the walls. Lexa walked up to the woman that was the attendant at the desk, “reservations for Woods?” she asked.

Clarke looked around in amazement. She had never been here before and had honestly never heard of it, but she loved the atmosphere. “Lex, this looks expensive.” Clarke said as she pulled on her arm. “We can go somewhere else. This is too much.”  The hostess led them past the other patrons and up the stairs to the balcony. Clarke saw that nobody was up here and turned to Lexa in curiousity. The smug smirk told her all she needed to know. “You did not do what I think you did.” She slapped her arm. “That wasn’t necessary.” She had admit it was romantic. All the other tables were pushed aside and one remained with flowers and champagne already there and the lighting was low. “How did you even have to time to pull this off? Clarke stopped her and kissed her, not caring the woman was still there. “Thank you.” She mumbled against her lips.

Lexa curled her hands around Clarke’s upper arms and kissed her chastely back, “I may have made a few calls on the way here,” she smiled at her, “and yes, it was necessary. Oh, and already paid for. Whatever you want.” Lexa kissed her forehead and said, “don’t think I didn’t notice you bought the game tickets.” She teased her a little, and then stepped back and pulled out Clarke’s chair.

“Of course I did, you deserve to be treated too even if you’re a big, fancy rockstar.” Clarke smiled as she sat down. “You spoil me too much, Miss Woods.” She looked across the table as Lexa took her own chair. Clarke opened her menu and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. The prices were insane. Swallowing down her shock, she looked over to Lexa who was checking out her own menu. “Want to do the honors or shall I?” Clarke pointed to the champagne. “By the way, what are we celebrating?” 

Lexa took the champagne bottle and popped it open, “us,” she answered, reaching across she took Clarke’s glass. When Clarke looked away Lexa dug into her pocket and took out the little ring she had made, it wasn’t an engagement ring, it was a silly thing that she fell in love with called a promise ring. But this one was special because it was an Irish Claddagh ring. Lexa dropped it into the glass, poured the champagne quickly and set the glass in front of Clarke before pouring her own. She smiled at her girlfriend and set the bottle down before looking at the menu laying in front of her, “ready?”

Her eyes wandered across the menu again and she had decided, but this place was so expensive and she felt guilty with how much her choice costed. “I think so, yeah. It’s just so much, Lex.” Clarke took a sip of her champagne to wet her throat and cleared it. “I’m ready.” Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lexa, she looked absolutely beautiful and Clarke still couldn’t believe she was hers. “You know what you want, love?”

“I do,” Lexa answered sincerely taking a sip of her own champagne. She looked across the top of it at Clarke suggestively, “but it’s not on this menu. Clarke,” she added without missing a beat, “don’t worry about the cost. You can order whatever you’d like. It’s okay.”

“I know where your mind is at.” Clarke slipped off her sandal and ran her foot teasingly up Lexa’s leg. “I have that in mind for dessert. Nothing can beat it, but as for my meal, I’m torn. I was thinking of getting Lobster or Steak and Crab Legs. Oh and they have calamari. It’s hard, Lex. There’s so many choices.” Clarke sighed happily. Nothing could top a night out with her beautiful girlfriend who she loved. It was perfect.

Lexa looked over at the woman who stood quietly aside, still waiting. For the first time she saw the name on the tag, “Ontari?” she asked. And at the sound of her name the woman came over and asked, “are you ready to order?”

“I think we are,” Lexa answered. She picked up her menu with her right hand, thought of what Clarke had said and then put the menu down again and looked at Ontari, “why not all of it?” she asked.

Ontari blinked, “wh …what was that?”

“The Lobster,” Lexa answered, noting how Ontari’s eyes had dropped to her tattoo she shifted a little in her chair to get it out of the woman’s line of sight, “the Steak and Crab and the Calamari. Including,” she looked at the menu again, “all the appetizers. Breads too. And sauces.”

“You.. want the whole menu?”

Lexa nodded, “please.” she answered. Reaching across the table she held her hand out to Clarke and -wide eyed- Clarke placed her menu in Lexa’s hand. Lexa gave them to Ontari, “thank you.”

“Y…yes.. Miss Woods.” Ontari stammered, “coming right up..” she all but darted away from them, leaving the floor and stumbling on the stairs down as she went.

“Oh my god, Lex. Are you crazy? There’s no way we can eat it all!” Clarke couldn’t believe she just went and did that. She knew it was how Lexa was, but this was extreme. “Lex, baby, I love you, but this is nuts!” Clarke exclaimed, mouth still dropped open in shock. 

“But you didn’t know what you wanted?” Lexa smiled across at her, “and I thought this night, is about enjoying us.” She thought a minute, “perhaps …it might be too much food. But we can take home was is left, yes?”

“Well, yes, I did, but still.” Clarke reached across the table and took her hand in hers. She leaned up to brush her lips across her knuckles. “We could, or we could give it strangers or the homeless maybe?” Clarke suggested.

“I like that idea.” Lexa blushed a little at the touch of Clarke’s lips and she wasn’t even sure why she did. She was smiling at he though and unable to stop it, “I just want to treat you tonight. You deserve it.”

“You deserve it, Lex. I don’t need fancy dinners and you spending money on me. All I need is you.” Clarke squeezed her hand tightly. “I love you, not your money. Please remember that. You have a huge heart and I know you want to shower me with gifts and things, but really babe, all I need is you.” Clarke loved how big of a heart she had, but didn’t want her for a second to think she was taking advantage of her. Clarke knew Lexa didn’t think that, but still wanted Lexa to know especially after learning more about her past. 

“I know that,” Lexa answered. She smiled, “I mean, you hooked up with me at a ferris wheel.” Lexa reached across the table and took Clarke’s hand, “this isn’t about fancy dinners. This isn’t about the money. Next time I might take you through McDonald’s drive through. I just want to share my life with you. Where ever it is.” 

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” Clarke had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were getting misty so to distract herself, she took a healthy swallow and heard something clink. She peered down in her glass and let out a gasp. “Lex, what?!?” 

Lexa scratched her temple a little nervously, “I love you Clarke.” she started, “I know you just said no gifts and all, but I hope you might let me spoil you a little.” she motioned to the glass, “may I?”

“Is that what I think it is?” Clarke asked stunned. 

Smiling at the look on her girlfriend’s face Lexa reached for the glass and carefully fished the ring out. She set the glass aside to be taken away and held the shining silver ring between her fingers. The little green emerald heart that was held in a pair of two silver hands under a silver crown looked back at her, “it’s a Claddagh ring, Clarke.” Lexa looked up at her and smiled, “I might or might not have had it made specifically. But anyway,” Lexa cleared her throat and reached across the table for Clarke’s left hand and held it, “it’s a symbol of Irish royalty.” she showed the ring to Clarke, “the heart is for love,” she said, “the hands are for friendship. And the crown, that is the royalty part. You are my princess,” Lexa blushed, “my queen?” her words were starting to fall apart now and her hands shook a little as she found Clarke’s ring finger, “how you wear it means something too. If the heart points outward, you are looking for someone. But,” she slid the ring onto Clarke’s finger with the heart facing inward toward her, “if the heart faces inward you belong to someone.” Lexa smiled at her, let go of Clarke’s hand and sat back with a nervous huff. Their food would be arriving soon. But for some reason she was terribly nervous and wanted to do something silly like crawl under the table. But she didn’t. Clarke meant the world to her and she wanted her to know it for sure, “I don’t want you to be afraid and doubt.”

Clarke was at a loss for words. She sat there looking at her trembling and nervous girlfriend and then down at the ring that graced her ring finger. She couldn’t believe her eyes that Lexa would do all this just for her. She pushed her chair back and got up and straddled Lexa on her chair. “You are the love of my life and I’d be honored to wear this ring and what it symbolizes. I’ve seen the rings before, but never knew what they meant.” She grabbed Lexa’s face and kissed her senseless. Lexa was the best person she knew and she was head over heels in love with her. “I love you so much.” 

Lexa smiled softly, loving the way Clarke’s eyes were shining at her. She picked up the hand she had just put a ring on and kissed it gently, but the noise from behind her made her suddenly stop and turn around. 

Several servers were coming up the stairs with tray after tray of their dinner. Lexa had to bite her lower lip and tried not to laugh as she turned back around to Clarke, “you might be right,” she admitted slowly, “I might have ordered too much dinner.”

The servers came over. And new glasses were placed down as old ones were taken away and plates of food were put on the table. She looked at Clarke as each plate was put down with different dishes on them. More tables had to be pulled in to fit it all. Lexa could have laughed. Because the whole process took a few minutes when last to be set down was a basket of warm breads. Finally with the same rustle they had all appeared with most of the servers left except Ontari again, who swept in, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear as she did, “will ..will that be all miss?”

Lexa was about to say no. But as she prepared to she saw a sparkle of amusement in Clarke’s eyes and wanting to make Clarke laugh she changed her mind, “I am not certain we may order more.” 

The girl visibly flinched. Lexa just grinned at her, “we are good for now. Thank you.”

Ontari sighed and nodded a little fast, “if …if you will excuse me?” she asked, and dashed down the stairs.

“That was mean,” Clarke chuckled anyway. She was about to get up, but Lexa’s arms wrapped around her. “You want us to eat like this.” Lexa nodded and Clarke agreed. “Can I at least face the table?” Clarke laughed as Lexa released her slightly. “I love you, you goof.” Clarke picked up a fork and dug into the lobster and held the bite for Lexa to take. As soon as Lexa’s mouth went to close around it, Clarke pulled it back and smiled. “You have to pay the toll.” Clarke pointed to her cheek. Lexa obliged and the feel of Lexa’s lips against her had her thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts. “Here you go.”

Lexa opened her mouth again and accepted the bite. She chewed it slowly and swallowed and quickly kissed Clarke’s lips again. Then took a deep breath, “are we going to make it through this dinner?” amusement tugged at her lips. Reaching behind Clarke Lexa got a piece of calamari on her fork and brought it to Clarke’s lips. Clarke smirked at her when Lexa lifted an eyebrow. A soft pair of lips found her cheek and Lexa grinned and held the fork up for Clarke, “try this?”

“I doubt it,” Clarke replied honestly. She accepted the food and moaned at the taste. It was really good. She leaned in and captured her lips once again. Clarke could taste the champagne and lobster on her tongue, but it only egged her on. She wanted everything. It was an awkward angle so Clarke turned her body once again to wrap her legs around Lexa’s waist and chair. She deepened the kiss. “Fuck, Lex. Can we just box this food and leave? I don’t want just a sample, I want the whole fucking buffet.” Clarke pulled back and looked into her love’s blown pupils.

"I thought I already ordered that," Lexa whispered hoarsely, she was struggling to breathe a little and put down the utinsils to slide her arms around Clarke. She knew what Clarke was talking about though. She wanted it too-

“Don’t you want to get out of here so I can have my way with you? Please, Lex.” Clarke kissed her on the corner of her mouth, then her cheek and finally her lips. She let out a moan when Lexa sucked on her bottom lip and bit down. “We can have leftovers and give the rest away. Take me to bed.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down Lexa’s spine, the minute Clarke started asking her questions. But it was the last sentence that sent Lexa over the top. A ache started between her legs and she grabbed Clarke's head in both of her hands. Lexa kissed her. She kissed her and tightened her fingers into blonde hair, tilting her head a little to slip her tongue along Clarke’s pretty lips. They gave and she teased into Clarke’s warm mouth and when a velvety warm tongue started to toy with hers Lexa groaned, “Clarke,” She gasped, breaking the kiss quickly. Lexa all but accidently dumped Clarke on the floor in her hurry to stand but caught her around her waist to keep her on her feet. Striding from the table Lexa called down the stairs for the waitress before turning to look at Clarke, shaking by the table, “I think we should.. I think…”

The waitress was up the stairs in a flash. Her eyes looked alarmed and at the same time excited, Lexa strode toward her, “we need boxes for this food, please,” she added promptly, moving toward Clarke at the table, “bill my card, we’re taking it all to go.”

“You ..you’re leaving?” Ontari stammered, shocked yet again for the countless time that night.

Lexa’s patience was wearing thin. She wanted to get Clarke into her bed. The teasing had gone on long enough, “that is what I said.” she said sharply. Lexa bit her tongue and held her breath a little as Ontari whirled and went back down the stairs.

“Yeah, tip her well and she’ll be fine.” Clarke wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck and bit down on her pulse point that made Lexa jump slightly. If Lexa didn’t get them out of here and soon, she would take her in the bathroom if she had too. She needed to relieve the ache between her legs now and Lexa looking so damn sexy was making it hard as hell to keep her composure. “Hurry, Lex. or I’ll take care of myself.”

“Fuck…” Lexa cursed under her breath. She glanced at Clarke, she looked at the food on the table. Clarke was far more important, and they both had decided and she was glad that they had decided on something to do with it. The first of the servers were coming back up with boxes, “get it in the boxes,” Lexa spoke up, “and get it to the shelter down the street! Bill your tips to my card as well.” She wanted to get it all out because she wasn’t planning on talking to them again. Lexa went to Clarke quickly and grabbed her by the hand and tugged her through the servers as they came up the stairs and to the bathroom at the bottom of the landing. She pushed it open, glad it wasn’t occupied. Pulling Clarke into with her she closed the door behind her, locked it, and then pushed Clarke into the back of it, her mouth landing on sweet pink lips as she did.  She sucked at Clarke’s lips as though they were candy, “no,” she muttered the words over them, “I’ll take care of you here.  I love you…” she kissed Clarke’s mouth open and felt for Clarke’s tongue with hers and a jolt went straight to her core when the she found it warm and searching right back. Lexa groaned, her hips slammed hard into Clarke, the rattle of the door echoing in the room when she did. So did Clarke’s gasps. So did her own breaths. 

“Oh my god!” Clarke tried to keep up with Lexa, but she had all the control and Clarke just went with it. It was rare when Lexa got like this, but dominant Lexa was a huge fucking turn on and Clarke was already clenching her thighs knowing she was soaked. She kissed Lexa back with as much passion as she could, but eventually her head fell back and she tried to grind herself on Lexa’s thigh. “Fuck!” Clarke was just trying to hold on.

Without stopping the desperate kiss Lexa glanced slid a hand down the front of Clarke’s pants, opening her eyes only a second for confirmation and Clarke desperately started nodding and grabbing onto her.  Clarke’s hands roamed up her body, finding her waist and trying to slide into her pants but Lexa pulled them away intent on what she was doing and pushed Clarke’s pants, and underwear this time, all the way off her legs.  She lifted Clarke up and wrapped her legs around her waist, slamming her once more into the bathroom door.  She used her body to hold her there. Blonde hair got in her mouth as she sucked hard at Clarke’s neck making bruises come raging to the surface while between Clarke’s legs Lexa’s hand slipped around the tops of damp thighs, “unh God, Clarke…” she muttered on skin. She pushed one finger into her girlfriend and then another and started fucking her relentlessly against the bathroom door. Lexa groaned when warm liquid started dripping onto her wrist, “you are so perfect,” she growled, against Clarke’s neck, “you’re so wet and fucking perfect….” Lexa started sucking at Clarke’s throat again. Listening to her little groans and noises as she pushed in a third finger and kept driving them in and out, “you like being fucked against a bathroom door don't you?…” Lexa’s tightened her other hand at the back of Clarke’s head and cupped it gently to keep it from being thunked again and again like it was against the bathroom door. This was going to be hard and fast until she could get her home.

“Fuck, yes!” Clarke was clenching around Lexa’s fingers and felt her orgasm fast approaching. “I’m gonna…fuck! I’m gonna cum.” That was the only warning before Clarke’s orgasm hit her like a freight train. “Oh my god! Lexa!” She kept coming and Clarke rode it out before being thrown into a second one when Lexa flicked her clit. “Fuck!” Finally, her orgasms tapered off and she went limp in Lexa’s arms. “Wow.” Clarke kissed her with the energy she had. “As soon as I get my breath back, it’s your turn.”

Lexa smiled against the side of Clarke’s face and stroked her back as she held her, “that was beautiful,” she moved and pushed sweaty blonde hair out of Clarke’s face with damp fingers, “you don’t need to.” She glanced up at the thoroughly used door, “we should go.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, “think you can stand?” she smirked.

“I can try.” Clarke smiled. “Wipe that smirk off your face.” Clarke couldn’t blame her honestly, she would have been proud of herself too. Lexa released her and held her steady while she stood up. “I think I’m good.” Clarke went to walk over to get her clothes, but Lexa held up her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” Lexa answered, she found where she had -apparently happlessly- tossed Clarke’s clothes, brought them back and slid them on. When she was dressed Lexa hooked her fingers through Clarke’s belt loops and pulled her in for a kiss, she kept it soft and gentle, unlike what had just happened, and pulling away sighed and looked at the closed door, “ready?” she asked. 

“I’m ready, but stay close. I may need to lean on you.” Clarke kissed her cheek. She linked their hands and gestured to the door, but Lexa beat her to it. “Such a gentlewoman.”

Lexa unlocked the door and pulled it open. She meant to pull them discreetly out into the hall. But the minute she stepped out her eyes were blinded because it felt like a million cameras were going off in front of her face, “shit..” she swore at the swarm of people that crowded them. They were patrons, she grabbed Clarke by the wrist and yanked her from the bathroom. They were slammed by the crowd instantly, “out of my way!” Lexa shouted and started pushing through.

“Alexandria!” people grabbed at her. They grabbed at Clarke. The management was only standing and staring as she struggled to get through the door while people called her name. Some were thrusting her album at her or pictures or grabbing her hair-

“Alexandria Woods!”

“We’re you just fucking in the bathroom?”

“Alexandria!”

“Alexandria Woods!”

“-Who is this bitch?” one yelled above the others, a woman, and then Clarke was yanked from her grasp. Lexa whirled around.

“Lex!” Clarke struggled against the crowd and ignored them calling out spiteful and hurtful things. She had tears in her eyes because she couldn’t find her girlfriend. She wanted to know who told them they were here. How did they even know? This night had been so perfect and she wasn’t going to let them ruin it. “Move out of my way!” Clarke pushed the woman holding her back into the crowd. “Lexa!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are!” Lexa raged as she whipped about, she heard Clarke shouting for her and shoved back through the crowd, grabbing the blonde’s flailing hand as the crowd kept up. She pulled Clarke through and held her arms around her, “can I not even go on a date with my girlfriend!” Everyone grew still but she knew it was only for a second. Glaring at them Lexa kept a tight hold on Clarke and ran toward the door, as she did she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed fast. Putting it to her ear she heard it pick up as she slammed out the door, “Anya, I need someone here, now.” she kept her voice direct as they made the boardwalk and kept Clarke in front of her at a brisk march as she got away from Matey’s as fast as she could get them to go.

Anya barked back at her, _“where the fuck are you? You cannot just take off like that!”_

“We’re out on Sunset Pier heading toward the Carnival,” Lexa grated. She glanced behind again, “just get here!” she hung up the phone, grabbed Clarke’s hand tighter and ducked around the side of an ice cream stand to stop behind it, “are you okay, baby,” Lexa asked, shaking now and blinking back tears as she touched Clarke’s face and tried to look at her eyes, “are you okay? I am sorry. I am so sorry..” 

Catching her breath, Clarke looked into Lexa’s fear stricken eyes. “Baby, I’m okay. We’re okay. Don’t apologize.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and held it to her face. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Clarke had tears in her eyes, but not for the reasons Lexa thought. She didn’t blame her in the least. She was scared because she got yanked away from her back there and almost didn’t find her again. “I love you.” Clarke kissed her. “I love you.” Kissed her cheek. “I love you.” She kissed her forehead.

“They took you, Clarke..” Lexa still went on. She was still trying to touch Clarke’s face as much as she could, “they… I don’t even know how this happened..” she stopped talking quickly and glanced over her shoulder and pushed them both against the back of the stall wall. A crowd of people from the restaurant moved past and Lexa waited until they were further up the walk, “I don’t know what I would do if something happened..”

“Nothing happened to me,” Clarke reassured her worried girlfriend. She pressed herself up against her. “I’m right here, love. We’re okay. I’m safe.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and put it over her heart. “Feel that?” Her heart was beating erratically from the adrenaline and knew Lexa could feel it. “Let’s go home and hopefully you’ll calm down. The night took another unexpected turn.” Clarke joked wanting to lighten the mood and see Lexa’s smile.

Lexa felt the beat of Clarke’s heart under her hand and felt a little breath work back into her lungs, “I just wanted to take my girlfriend out for dinner,” she said anyway, “I just…” she moved and grabbed Clarke to her quickly, “okay.” Lexa tried to calm down a little, “Okay…” she pulled away then, kept their hands together and came back out from behind the ice cream stall. Her phone rang as they started walking. Lexa answered, “hello?”

“ _Security is on their way up the pier,”_ Anya stated, _“Guys in black shirts, you know the look.”_

“Thank you Anya,” Lexa breathed, moving them quickly up the boardwalk and scanning the crowd for the security team.  Anya went on, _“it’s already hitting social media you know. Seriously Lexa, you were fucking her in a bathroom? I thought you were past this.”_

“Anya,” Lexa answered, “I can’t do this right now.” Lexa quickly ended the call and put her phone away again continuing her march up the boardwalk.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Clarke asked. She had a feeling it wasn’t good by the look on Lexa’s face and hated that their night had been ruined. She knew Lexa felt awful about it, but it wasn’t her fault. It was just a downfall of dating a celebrity. Clarke had to deal with crazy fans. Nothing had prepared her for that. “Nevermind, I think I know.” She shrugged like it was no big deal even though it was.

“It’s hit the media,” and they had barely even left the restaurant. They weren’t even off the pier yet. Lexa stated her eyes caught sight of the security team moving toward them through the crowd up the pier. Lexa quickened their steps at sight of them. Her phone rang again and she answered it, “hello?”

“ _Lexa,”_ it was Indra, _“tell me this is not happening? That you did not just have sex with a girl in a public-”_

“I did, Indra, alright?! I just had sex in a bathroom!” she didn’t need to confirm her sex life to her manager but at least it worked because she felt Indra’s shocked silence from over the phone. Lexa took advantage of it and hung up on Indra too and shoved the phone into her pocket. It started buzzing again immediately  but she ignored it. Lexa knew Clarke was reeling, she kept Clarke’s hand tight and kept glancing at back her and repeating herself without meaning to, “Clarke, I’m sorry it will be like this. I-”

“Miss Woods?” the security team arrived. Lexa knew they were local and not her team because she didn’t know their faces or names as they went on, “we were asked to escort you to your vehicle.”

“Okay,” Lexa switched to her professional tone. She held Clarke’s hand tighter though and led off, “this way.” 

Clarke followed behind everyone and held tight to Lexa’s hand. She admired the way Lexa could so easily shift gears. Lexa could go from freaking out like she was to calm and collected like it was nothing. “We can still make the night better, Lex. I did win after all.” Clarke couldn’t let the crowd win and she wanted to replace Lexa’s frown with a smile because Lexa’s smile was one of her favorite things. It lit up her whole world and she hated it had disappeared. 

Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke had just said that, even after what happened. She glanced over at her shyly and felt a small grin crack her stoic and determined face for a split second until continuing to follow the security team off the pier and up the beach. Her phone was vibrating like mad in her pocket every few seconds with alerts from her social media, but she didn’t care, right now. Not with Clarke looking at her like that after several seconds past and they were being escorted through the sand Lexa said, “we put the raccoon in the car you know?” in fact, Clarke had insisted he sat in the back seat under a seat belt.

“Nice try, Lex, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Clarke leaned up and purred in her ear. “I still won and when we get home, you’re mine.” She ran her hands up and down her back and pinched her butt. Clarke laughed when it made her jump. She was on a roll because she got a small smile from her girl and she was going to salvage the night one way or the other. “Just you wait.”

Lexa felt herself laugh and shook her head. Within a few seconds they were in sight of the carnival lights, the guards walking ahead of them strictly and professionally minding their own business. Lexa took a second and stopped and turned Clarke to look at her. She touched her lips to Clarke’s chastely, “you’re beautiful,” Lexa said to her and she watched as Clarke blushed a little. Lexa glanced to where the security team had paused about twelve steps ahead of them. She leaned in and whispered into Clarke’s ear, “you may have won, but I had you tonight first.” she pulled back. Lifted an eyebrow at Clarke and started walking with her again changing the subject casually as they got closer to the guards, “are you still hungry?” Lexa asked glancing at her, “we can hit McDonald’s on the way back.”

Damn, Lexa was good. It’s not like she could say no when Lexa was dominant. Hell, let’s be honest, Clarke can’t say no any other time. “That’s true and I don’t at all regret that. It was amazing.” She paused. “I love when you get like that.” She wrapped her arms around her needing the contact and kissed her neck right at her pulse point. “That sounds great, but what about pizza, because that will be good cold. McDonald’s will not.” Clarke suggested casually as she pulled back and started walking again.

“You do? I’ll remember that.” Lexa replied, “pizza sounds great, really.” She looked ahead. They were nearing the parking lot and she sped up a few steps to pass the gaurds and started moving toward her car. The red corvette sat where she had parked it earlier that afternoon, raccoon tucked into the backseat. She smirked a little as they arrived, and turned at last to the two men whom came to a stop behind her and had walked them here from the pier, “thank you,” Lexa said to them both, “you have been a big help.” she reached out with one hand and they seemed surprise but still shook her hand. Lexa stepped back, “we’re good now, if you want to go.”

They gave a nod, a little red in the face for the first time from the second she had shook their hands, turned and started back the way they had come. Lexa gave it a second, watching them until they were a good distance away before turning back to Clarke near her. The air went quiet for a minute. Lexa wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn’t say she hoped Clarke had a good night. So she went around the car and unlocked Clarke’s door and opened it. Lexa smiled anyway at the sight of Clarke watching her in the carnival lights and offered, “my Queen?”

“Thank you, love.” Clarke let Lexa guide her into the car and shut her door. Clarke smiled at how thoughtful and considerate she was. She looked down at her ring and thought back to what Lexa had told her it meant. The night may have been interrupted, but nothing could dampen today. They confessed their love for each other and Lexa gave her a beautiful ring and Clarke’s heart was full of love for the brunette. When Lexa climbed into the car and Clarke immediately brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. All tongue and teeth, but she didn’t care, she just needed to kiss her. “Thank you.” 

Lexa heard the little noises leaving her lips as Clarke kissed her and dropping her keys into the seat where she had taken them from her pocket she wrapped both her hands around Clarke’s waist and held on. It was like a balm, though it was bruising her lips, and when they had no choice but to breathe Lexa pulled back at last. She knew her eyes were watering a little, and she hated it. But this time, they were not painful tears and they didn’t need words either. With a smile trembling on her bruised lips she turned and found her keys, put them in the ignition and turned them. With a roar the engine came to life and she looked behind her and started to back the car out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..the end of a date, and the start of something good. :)

-=-

Clarke was content just holding Lexa’s soft hand and listening to the hum of the engine. The music was on low, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Normally, it would be and normally she would feel the need to fill it. But with Lexa she didn’t. With Lexa, it was just home. Leaning back in her seat she pulled her girlfriend’s hand further into her lap and earned a small look from her and a tiny smile. Clarke smiled back and relaxed her body watching the view roll past outside the window.

Lexa tracked a thumb back and forth across the back of her girl’s hand as she drove. Ahead was a sign for a pizza place at the end of the street, “will that be okay?” she nodded to it.

“Perfect,” Clarke answered with a nod.

Slowing down she changed lanes and pulled her car into the parking lot and put it in park. Only when she had to, did she take her hand out of Clarke’s. Reaching into the back seat, Lexa pulled out a black Grounder’s leather jacket, shrugged it on and zipped it up. She pulled off her glasses and tossed them onto the dash. Reaching across Clarke she opened the glovebox and took out a pair of sunglasses that, even though it was night, she kept in there for those rare chances she ever got caught. Like tonight.

People knew she was in town now. But it didn’t mean she had to let them see her without her mask, again. Without her mask was her private life. Closing the glove box she looked at Clarke, “good?”

“Yeah, you look good,” Clarke hated that Lexa had to almost disappear, and Heda took her place. She knew it was the same person, but Clarke wished Lexa could be herself and not have to hide her face. It was her look though, in public, and she understood it, “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Lexa cupped her chin and kissed her quickly, “and it will just be a minute. I was going to get it to go, but, did you want to come in?” she glanced at the glass store front and at her again.

“No, I’m good I think,” Clarke smiled dopily from the little quick kiss, “I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night, besides, it will be faster if you go in by yourself.” Clarke smiled again, she knew it was true. They were more likely not to attack her so much if she was by herself and not with a new person to keep track of.  Well, at least she hoped so.

“Okay,” Lexa looked down at the steering wheel, “I’m leaving the keys. If anyone comes up to you, drive off around the block a few times before coming back, Clarke,” she said, “I am prepared. I’ll be alright this time. And who knows, maybe we can get in and out of this one without anything happening.” She smiled for Clarke, opened the car door, and got out. Closing it behind her she walked toward the pizza store and braced before opening the door and stepping inside.

Everyone inside looked over at the door out of habit. But then eyes widened. People started reaching for phones and snapping pictures. Taking a deep breath through her nose she kept going and ignored the whispers. Arriving at the counter, she finally turned and cast a small smirk at them and the lift of an eyebrow before turning to face the girl behind the register, “hi,” in her pocket, her phone was buzzing with social media alerts. Lexa shrugged, “I’d like to order a pizza?”

But the girl was frozen to the spot, jaw dropped open.

Waiting in the car, Clarke watched it unfold through the window. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, honestly, not knowing how Lexa did this every day. She knew Lexa loved her fans and did everything she could for them, she knew that before she’d met her. But she also was starting to realise that part of Lexa also longed for the time before, when she could just play music to play music. Lux’s song ‘Fall’ came on the radio and Clarke was about to turn it up when she noticed a group of teenagers approaching the car.

Reaching out instead she locked the door and was glad the windows were tinted so dark. Luckily though, all they did was snap a few photos before heading off the way they had come. Clarke sighed in relief that she wasn’t going to have to leave her girl here and glanced at the store again, hoping she wouldn’t be much longer. She watched with some relief as the girl at the register handed across a pizza box.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Lexa moved to take the box, but when she did, the girl held onto it a little harder and even though it surprised her, the girl probably wasn’t doing it on purpose and it made her look up. That was when the girl realised what she was doing and let go quickly, but not without looking about fast as she could and grabbing another flat, unused pizza box,

“Can I have your.. can you?..” she couldn’t seem to finish the sentence. Just stood staring and biting her bottom lip.

Lexa smiled back widely, “have a marker?” she asked. Right as she did, one was pushed across the counter at her. Lexa picked it up and uncapped it, “what’s your name?” she leaned in over the box.

“L..Lucy.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Lexa said and wrote on the box, ‘to Lucy with love, Heda/Grounders’ she handed the box across to Lucy, “here you go. Thank you for listening and supporting our music.” Lucy took the box and hugged it to her. Lexa just smiled at her, paid, and moved away from the counter.

She signed four more autographs on the way out the door before putting the marker down on a table near the door, darting out and racing to her car.  Glancing back at the store she yanked the handle but it didn’t open. Clarke unlocked it from the inside and she opened it and handed the pizza inside to Clarke. Sliding into the seat she closed the door, tugged on her seatbelt and started the engine, “you were okay?” pulling off the sunglasses she tossed them onto the dash and put her glasses back on.

“No trouble. A group took pictures of your car, but otherwise, all good.” Clarke held the pizza box with one hand and cocked the other in a come hither gesture. Once Lexa obliged, Clarke kissed her lightly on the lips and sat back. “I missed you though. You have any problems?”

“I missed you too,” Lexa smiled and backed the car out. Checking both ways she pulled out onto the street, “but no. No trouble this time,” she saw Clarke nod out of the corner of her eye and drove a few minutes before being stopped at a light, “I wear the paint for a reason. It's not just a stage look. Sometimes it happens they do, though. Like tonight. Clarke,” she said glancing over. But the light changed and she started driving forward again, “I really don’t mind the polite fans.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true, but what I don’t understand is how they knew we were even there. I mean still, even if they see you every once in a while it's not like you were easily recognized.” Clarke thought back and tried to remember but she was distracted by Lexa in all the right ways. “Still though, if I find out who it was I’d love to punch them in the face.” Normally, she wasn’t violent. But seeing Lexa like she was earlier, brought out her protective instincts.

Lexa thought back on it for a few seconds, “I think it was the hostess. I mean, she saw this.” she tapped on her covered right arm to indicate the tattoo hiding under the jacket, “its pretty unique. I don’t know. Maybe it was a lucky guess?” ahead though was the turn to Clarke’s street. And suddenly, she didn’t want to make that turn, because she knew, even if she did, even if Clarke allowed her to stay, the night would end. Morning would come and the time she had stolen would end and she would have to leave. She reached for Clarke’s hand and started stroking her thumb across it again, gripping it a little tighter though because she was torn. Finally she blurted out, “I don’t want to stop here. I want to take you home with me, Clarke.”

Taken aback by Lexa’s honesty, Clarke froze. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want the night to end either because as soon as morning came, Lexa would leave and it would be weeks if not months until she saw her again. She was torn because she had a job and other responsibilities, but the temptation of going with Lexa sounded like a dream come true. “Lex, I have work and I just can’t up and leave. I…” She paused and saw Lexa’s crestfallen expression. “I would love too, believe me I would love nothing more than to drop everything and follow you on tour. I want too so badly.” Clarke stopped and thought about it. She could work from anywhere, she made decent, she could afford to take the time. She looked at Lexa and saw hope shining in her eyes. “Take me home with you, love,” Clarke said kissing her knuckles. “I don’t have anything packed though.”

Lexa started grinning so wide her face was hurting, “we’ll take care of that later, Beautiful.” she answered, and instead of slowing down she hit the gas and sped through were she would have had to turn. Her head was spinning and her heart was thumping. She couldn’t help but keep looking over at Clarke, “thank you. Thank you Clarke. I love you.” she reached and turned up the music on the radio and then wound her fingers through Clarke’s as her car carried them quickly through the city.

“No need to thank me. I want this just as much as you, Lex.” Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I was thinking about how hard it was going to be when you left in the morning and not knowing when I’d see you next, but now I don’t have to and that makes me so happy.” Clarke’s heart was beating rapidly when a thought occurred to her. “Wait, how will the band feel about me coming on tour?” She tensed suddenly afraid of the answer.

“I was thinking about not wanting to leave in the morning too.” But Clarke would have let her stay, that thought thrilled her. And no matter how fast her car was taking her, with Clarke next to her and coming onto her tour with her, Lexa felt like she was utterly flying. The question was legit though but Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, “Anya only pretends to be bitchy, but that is because she cares and doesn’t know how to admit it. She’s pretty upset about today, see, I wasn’t supposed to sneak off. But she will warm up before you know it.  Wait, she’s dating your best friend, Raven, right?”

“Yeah, she is. Raven really likes her, but I don’t really know Anya that well. She makes Raven happy and that’s all that matters to me.” Clarke replied slightly scared of Anya from the couple of times she’s seen her. “Anya kinda scares me.” She admitted shyly.

“I thought so. But it will get better. Raven isn’t with us right now, she will join us when we hit Vegas in a week, so, Anya really can’t talk. And Lincoln will love you, don’t worry. And the others?” Lexa shrugged, “Luna likes to pretend to be a pacifist and half the time I feel like she’s plotting something behind my back. But Indra said she is good and put her with us when cutting our first album, and she is good. She is amazing on keyboards. And Emory? She likes to tease and besides her boyfriend is sometimes around. But don’t worry, Clarke, it will be fine. Besides,” she added, suddenly moving her hand and slipping it around the top of Clarke’s thigh and squeezing just enough. Lexa looked ahead at the road, pretending to not be turned on suddenly by something she meant to tease Clarke with, “I have my own bus.”

Clarke wanted to believe what Lexa was saying and Clarke knew that if the band really wasn’t okay, they’d say something, but knowing how Lexa was, she would put them in their place. Lexa’s hand was very distracting though and then she uttered the words that made her want to jump up and down in joy. “You have your own bus? How did I not know that?” All sorts of things flooded through Clarke’s mind and knew as soon as they got to Lexa’s bus, Clarke intended to make good use of the empty bus.

“I do,” Lexa told her, “you haven’t seen it yet.” Lexa smiled at her and started to squeeze and let go of Clarke’s warm thigh, a few times, before she said, “I’ve never ..ah…” she was suddenly losing her words, “well ..I’ve never had a girl in that bed. Or in the bus, really.” she winked at Clarke then, and turned quickly to keep her eyes on the road, “it's my place, you know?” she stopped trying to explain that no one really got into her personal space. But for once, she didn’t have words. Lexa blushed and shut her mouth and started onto the interstate. It would get them to where she was trying to go faster.

Clarke almost cooed at how cute and flustered Lexa got. It made her feel better honestly that she never had anyone there, but it did surprise her though in a good way.  “Well I guess I’m just special then.”

“You are special, Clarke.” Lexa answered as her face got even redder and Clarke loved it, “I understand though, Lexa and it means the world to me that you’ll willing to share your space with me. I love you so much.” Clarke smiled contently and looked over at Lexa’s speed. “Eager to get there are we?” Clarke teased, but she was just as excited as Lexa was.

“You did win at the dart game.” Lexa reminded her, coolly. Or tried to.. She pulled in a breath and tried -unsuccessfully- to focus on her driving, “so, I know this is a really hot date and all and leaves a perfect impression,” she was teasing and she let the tone carry in her voice as she looked at the pizza box, “but you might want to eat now. I am not sure we will have time in a few minutes. Oh,” Lexa added, “there’s sprite cans on the floorboard. Might be hot though.” she had to slow down because they were coming to their exit. Lexa had to slow down again, harder than she expected to have to as she pulled out onto it. A few cars honked at her but they made it just fine. She glanced at Clarke with a little grin, “I do want to share it with you, my space, my bed. Though, Probably you better not be on stage tomorrow night… as much as I’d love it…” her words trailed off though with the thoughts of Clarke - on stage - with her. Lexa swallowed a tiny groan, “but you don’t need to be in the audience either… I’ll get you a security card and a good chair in the wings?”

Clarke laughed and opened the box and the smell that wafted up mader her stomach rumble. “I’ll eat, but only if I can feed you so you have some food too.” Clarke grabbed a piece and held it up for Lexa to take a bite. Clarke smiled when Lexa took a bite and then slowly licked her lips. Clarke definitely was imagining that tongue somewhere else. “I’m glad you do, and yeah as much as I’d love to be on stage, that probably wouldn’t end well, but than again I could be waiting in your dressing room before or after the show.” Clarke smirked when Lexa groaned. “Just a thought.” Clarke kept feeding her until the piece was gone and then took one for herself. “I love you and just want to help you relax anyway I can.”

“Well,” Lexa considered, “my dressing room is my bus so that is for sure to happen.” she grinned over at Clarke, “before and after.  Specifically after. Clarke, I …” she paused to make a turn into a giant parking area, that busses and diesel trucks that travelled long distances rented for a place to park at night. There was row after row after row of them and Lexa slowed down a little bit more, “I’d really like for you to see the show, Clarke,” Lexa spoke up quietly. The spots she and her band and their crew had rented that night were just a few rows ahead, “and I’d really like to pull you up on the stage with me, and kiss you, at least at the very end.”

“Of course it is. Well…we can be as loud as want at least.” Clarke looked around and saw so many different trucks and buses that it made her head spin. “I would love that, Lex, but please don’t feel like you have to do it to prove something. I’m perfectly happy waiting in the wings.” Clarke really didn’t care to be in the public eye, but knew it was bound to happen with Lexa. If she could, she would stay out of the spotlight and leave that to Lexa, but she wouldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to Lexa. “When I think about it though, you can if you want then maybe all your “fans” will know your taken.” Clarke winked at her as Lexa parked her car and got out. Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to open her door and as soon as she did, Clarke launched herself into her arms and hugged her tightly. “No matter what you decide, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I want to, Clarke,” Lexa assured her softly, “kiss you on stage,” she held Clarke tight a minute to her, “but not for them,” she added, “for us.” Lexa took a deep breath. As she did, she looked over Clarke’s shoulder to the empty busses and trucks of her crew. Everyone seemed as though they were still out. Which she was thankful for and not just because of events of today. Pulling back a little she looked at Clarke, “we’re here.” she glanced behind her to a large black and silver tour bus sitting under security lights with her stage name and Grounders scrawled across it.

The bus was massive and Clarke was slightly intimidated. She wasted no time pulling Lexa along towards it. She shifted from foot to foot waiting for Lexa to unlock the door. As soon as she did, Clarke sprinted up the couple steps and looked around. It was classic Lexa though. It had a small kitchen, a couch off to the side and had her guitars spread throughout. She looked towards the back and noticed the king size bed through the open door. She didn’t pay attention to the rest of bus as she started stripping off her clothes as Lexa stood frozen by the door. “Make sure the door’s locked.”

Lexa felt herself go weak in the knees and her mouth drop open just a bit at the sight of Clarke stripping in her bus. Clarke dropped her shirt on the floor and Lexa felt her mouth go dry.

Reaching behind her she quickly slammed the bus door closed way to loudly and quickly turned and locked all three locks, glancing over her shoulder behind her as she did. Clarke was looking at her like that, with her lip trapped in her teeth. Clarke was opening her own pants up and Lexa eyes whipped down as her lips parted.

Clarke had won. But Lexa could tease her. She took a deep breath, took one step away from the door and undid the button of her own pants and pulled down the zipper and folded the waistband down. Lexa glanced up at Clarke and the look in her blue eyes. Lexa rocked back and forth just a little, “you like that?” she asked, “you won Clarke,” she reminded, reaching for the zipper of her own jacket. Lexa dragged it down slowly until the jacket hung open, “what did you want to do to me?” she asked, taking a step forward, “all.” Lexa punctuated each word, “night..” she took another step and grabbed Clarke by the hips, “long?..” she moved in quickly to try and kiss Clarke’s parted pink mouth..

Clarke stepped out of reach and finished pulling off her pants and threw them at Lexa who let them hit her and fall to the ground. She unhooked her bra and let it drop. All she had on was her black lace thong that was completely ruined. The way Lexa was looking at her almost made her forget it her plan, but knew she could have Lexa at her mercy and wasn’t going to pass that up. “You can look, but you can’t touch.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and let her back to the bedroom. The black comforter on the king sized bed beckoned and there was a long mirror along one wall that would provide a good view later, “Strip.” Right now, Clarke was focused on getting to see all of Lexa’s skin.

The one word demand from her beautiful -and victorious- blonde caused a familiar tug in Lexa’s lower belly that made her limbs feel like jelly, “like this?” she asked, she tried to smile but it was watery because she was _going_ to tease back, she was going to go slowly, when all she wanted to do was nod her head and yank off all her clothes -- especially with Clarke standing there nearly naked and she wanted nothing more than to be sucking on one of those pretty pink nipples.

Breathing in deeply for some semblance of control over her next actions Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke and slowly shrugged the black Grounders jacket off her shoulders. It dropped onto her floor.  Smirk still in place she reached for her shoes by standing on one foot and slipping them off one by one. Tossing the last shoe aside casually, her eyes moved hungrily down Clarke’s body before looking up at her face again, “you are so beautiful, and nearly _naked_ in _my_ room…” Quickly, one after another, Lexa popped open the buttons on her white top, “and soon in my bed…” she teased open the last button and let the shirt part revealing abs and skin for Clarke to look at.

Lexa just _had_ to do it teasingly _and_ _tortuously slow_ and Clarke could feel how wet she was and needed to get relief now, but first she wanted to take care of Lexa. She reached out and brushed her hands aside and peeled the shirt off Lexa’s gorgeous body. Clarke reached behind and unhooked her white bra with ease and tossed it aside. She grabbed Lexa's opened pants tugged them and her underwear down and off her body and murmured, “you’re so beautiful.” Lexa stood in front of her completely naked and Clarke lost her breath. This is what she’d been waiting for all night, to have Lexa bare and soon to be underneath her. She backed Lexa up and onto the bed. She looked down and moaned when she saw how wet she was. Clarke didn’t wait, she dove on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. “No touching.” She kissed her long and tip before moving down her body, nipping and kissing along the way. When she got to her breasts, she rolled one nipple with her fingers and took the other in her mouth. She had Lexa bucking up into her. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take good care of you.”

 _Don’t worry, baby.._ The words were like music in Lexa’s ears and Clarke’s pretty lips and fingers on her nipples had her whole body straining, “fuck Clarke, shit.. Oh!” She pushed her hips up off the bed for friction against Clarke’s lower body, “I..” she managed, gripping the edges of her pillow to keep her hands where they were, but her knuckles were white with the wet sucking sensation of Clarke’s mouth on her, “I wasn’t done teasing you yet….” she ground out between her teeth.

Lexa grunted as teeth nipped and her nipple popped out of Clarke’s mouth. She lay there panting and squeezing her eyes shut trying to breathe when Clarke chuckled against her other nipple. Clarke licked for good measure it seemed and Lexa found herself trying to breath as Clarke hands and head -and lips- started sliding further down her overheated skin. She knew where her girlfriend was going and managed a shaky whisper, “Beautiful… Beautiful please…”

Clarke continued down her body and made it to her destination and took one long swipe that had Lexa moaning and cursing. God, Clarke loved the way she tasted. She didn’t tease her like she normally would because the whole night had been nothing but that. She took her clit in her mouth and sucked hard. Lexa’s hips arched off the bed. “You taste fucking heavenly” Clarke moaned as more of Lexa flowed into her mouth. She knew what Lexa needed and thrusted three fingers in easily and started pumping quickly. She never let up on her clit and the combination had Lexa crying out in little shouts and grunts and noises.

Lexa ground her teeth but it was useless to hold back her shouts. Clarke kept pulling them out of her body, “Clarke!” Her head tipped back as fingers slammed into her again and again, and combined with Clarke’s pretty lips sucking on her clit made her head spin into white bliss. It made her body start to tremble and sweat and her muscles clench, “Clarke! Oh God! Oh fuck!” she writhed up into Clarke above her on her bed.

Clarke could feel her silky wet walls closing in on her fingers making it harder to move. “Let go baby!” Clarke nipped at her clit and curled her fingers and Lexa came completely undone. “That’s it baby. Let me hear you.” Clarke had started grinding into the bed because watching Lexa come was the hottest thing ever and she was already so close. Only a little pressure and she’d be flying off the edge too. “Fuck, Lex. you’re so sexy when you cum.”

Lexa was sure she’d been shot into the stars, and she clenched her teeth into little growls on the noises she was making on her way back down, because Clarke’s fingers were still thrusting softly and it felt so damn good. She knew her body was soaked in sweat and felt soft kissing sneaking up her thighs, over her folds and onto her belly and then the feeling of lips and hands were gone suddenly and she opened her eyes in time to see Clarke at the end of her bed, “Clar-- ah!” Clarke grabbed her around the middle and flipped her onto her stomach. She tugged Lexa’s hips into the air and settled on her knees behind her.

Lexa could feel Clarke staring. It made Lexa start growling low in her throat, “oh God…” she whispered because she knew how wet Clarke’s looking at her was making her.

A gentle hand ran up her thigh, “are you okay, baby?” Clarke’s voice asked, it was full of Care and love and assurance.

Lexa nodded quickly, “please….” the plea was a dry rasp.

It was all Clarke seemed to need. She crawled up over Lexa’s back, swept aside sweaty hair  and started sucking at her neck, “you’re beautiful…” she sat back and her fingers were inside Lexa again, determined but not rough, hard but not fast, “look in the mirror Lexa…” Clarke’s whisper burned her ear.

Lexa did, and the reflection of her in it with Clarke over her body and Clarke’s hand appearing and disappearing between her legs was too much, “ah!” she shouted, as fingers worked faster inside her, “ahh!” she watched it happen as long as she could before dropping her face, “Clarke! damn fuck!” she didn’t want this to end yet so she buried her face in the pillows so she didn’t see them in the mirror and tried to hold back. It worked a little. Her body slowed just a fraction in its race to the finish.

“That’s not fair.” Clarke flipped her on her back once more and crawled up her body. Lexa's legs fell closed around her. Clarke smiled against her breasts and started sucking. Lexa lowered her hands at last, she had to pinch Clarke’s nipples bumping into her. Clarke lifted her head and moved just enough to kiss Lexa’s lips, sucking the lower one into her mouth. Lexa’s body was soaked in sweat and the wet noise Clarke’s fingers were making made her squirm up into them, “Cl ...Clarke!”

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke husked against a small ear, “you liked fucking me in that bathroom, didn’t you?”

Lexa clenched her teeth into growls on the noises she was making, “I did!”

“You loved it!”

“I did!” Lexa grabbed onto blonde hair unable to help it. It felt so damn good.

Clarke moved her mouth over Lexa’s, “so did I…” Lexa came undone under her again right at the second their bruised lips touched she came around Clarke’s fingers and Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and straddled Lexa and positioned herself over her thigh. Still burning through pleasure Lexa lifted it to give her more leverage and only a few humps and Clarke was cumming hard.

“Oh fuck. Lexa!” She rode out her own high and was slightly embarrassed at how quickly she came, but she slumped her weight on top on Lexa and settled her own sated body into hers and felt Lexa grasp her in trembling arms against sweaty skin. “I had more plans, but sleep sounds perfect right about now.”

“Sweet Dreams, Beautiful. There is plenty of time. We’re home.” She felt Lexa kiss the top of her head and that was the last thing Clarke remembered before she fell into an exhausted sleep completely wrapped in Lexa’s arms. There was no other place she’d rather be.

 

 --==--  

The next night Lexa stood in front of her mirror, she pulled on the long coat and buckled it. In the distance she could hear the roar of her fans even from her bus parked backstage. Turning she found the shoulder guard and red sash she had laid on her bed and buckled them on. She was almost ready. In just ten minutes she had to take the stage. She slid a show-sword into the sheath at the belt at her waist.

But there was one thing left to do.  

Taking her glasses off her face, her coat twirled as she spun to face the mirror again.

Clarke approached silently from behind her, but Lexa saw her in the mirror and smiled wide. She smiled back and looked her up and down admiring her outfit. She definitely transformed from Lexa to Alexandria and while Clarke enjoyed Alexandria and her music, she loved Lexa. She held the warpaint in her hands and hoped that she could do the honors of applying it for her girlfriend.

“Can I help?” Lexa turned and looked at her and Clarke choked on her words. Nervous all the sudden. “Can I put on your warpaint?” Clarke shifted from foot to foot waiting for her answer.

Lexa wasn’t expecting that, and for some reason she couldn’t explain it made her breath leave her until she had to pull it back in harder than she should. Clarke looked so nervous about this, “no one ever has put it on but me,” Lexa smiled at her softly to reassure her when she saw her flinch. Tucking the long coat under her Lexa moved and sat on the edge of the bed she answered, “I’d love for you to.”

Clarke was relieved at Lexa’s answer and approached her slowly. She knew just how she wore it and she may have practiced a time or two before offering. She wanted to get it just right. “Stay still.” Clarke kissed her head. “Close your eyes, love.” She kissed both eyelids and than her nose. She dipped her fingers into the paint and ran it across Lexa’s eyes, nose and cheeks. She made sure to have it running down slightly on her cheeks to get it just right. Lastly she made sure the paint went up to her eyebrows. Clarke nodded in satisfaction at her work and hoped Lexa agreed. The final addition was the gear she placed in the middle of her forehead. “All done.”

Lexa could feel the paint already drying on her face. She opened her eyes before glancing over to the mirror, “it's perfect.” she said, she had that calm about her, the one in her voice that was oddly mixed with the butterflies she still had in her stomach she got before any show. Breathing in deep she listened to the roar of the crowd calling her name. She looked up and Clarke and took her hand and pulled her forward into her lap, “kiss me?”

“I don’t want to mess up your paint though,” Clarke settled for lightly kissing her lips even though it was nowhere near enough for either of them. Sitting on the bed brought back all kinds of memories from the night before and Clarke blushed at the memories. “There ya go. Go break a leg sweetheart.” Clarke never really understood the expression, but hoped it would get a smile out Lexa.

Lexa laughed, she rocked Clarke a little bit back and forth on her lap with it. Then she looked up at her with a grin, “it's a Halloween show. We’re opening with Dragula*, Clarke. Pretty sure I will be sweating my paint off within five minutes.” Still, she ran a hand through Clarke’s hair, and couldn’t keep her smile away. She had no idea, how she had gotten so lucky to have this beautiful woman.  A loud knock sounded on her door and she looked over at it quickly. Anya’s voice shouted, “Ok Lexa! Let go of Clarke. You’ve been in there having sex all day and you have to be on stage in five minutes!”

Lexa pulled in a breath and blushed a little, still she tightened her arm around Clarke, just a little more for just a second longer before shouting back, “Anya! I’m on my way!”

Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s neck at Anya’s shout, but Clarke knew she wasn’t far off. They didn’t have sex all day, they did sleep some too. She smiled into Lexa’s neck when she held her tighter instead of letting go. “Go babe. I’ll be here after your show. I promise. I’ll be in the front row with your adoring fan club.” Clarke rolled your eyes for effect and tried to pretend like it didn’t bother her. It did, but only a little bit, but she didn’t want to upset Lexa right before her show.

Lexa kissed her once, chastely on the lips and stood up, helping Clarke to her feet as well. She crossed the bus but when she reached the door glanced back at Clarke, “the second I am off stage,” Lexa smiled, “you’re mine.” she opened the door and stepped out of the bus fast, closing the door behind her.  Once on the ground outside of it she turned and Anya glared at her, “there you are?”

“Shut up, Anya.” Lexa muttered, and strode away toward the backstage ramp. She heard Anya spin and follow after her and she hoped she might, so she didn’t stay to harass Clarke. As she reached the ramp she stopped and looked back, “you’re just jealous Raven isn’t here.”

“Whatever,” Anya grunted, and pushed past Lexa, who was waiting in her place. As she did she took out a clip mic and handed it to Lexa, “don’t forget your lines.” Anya said, and moved passed Lexa to find her place on the utterly dark stage behind the drums. Lexa turned the mic on and clipped it to the collar of her shirt.

 

 --==--

As promised, Clarke was in the front row being pushed and shoved by people. She was regretting not being backstage right now. It was still pitch black on the stage and she looked toward it when she heard the music start with the whine of an electric guitar and the crowd went silent. Then through the air she heard Lexa’s voice speak, _“superstition, fear and jealousy,”_ and she almost swooned at the sound and she wasn’t the only one. Then the bass and drums added in a pounding beat that vibrated Clarke’s body. Orange lights started shifting around in time with it over members of the band. Clarke knew she would never get sick of hearing Lexa sing no matter the song. She knew this Halloween concert was going to be amazing and she couldn’t wait to enjoy it. The only thing that could top the show was back on Lexa’s bus when she got to have her all to herself. Lexa’s parting words echoed back to her like the beats of the drum filling the air, replaying again and again. The music picked up. The volume got louder and Lexa as she strode out briskly out and started across the stage, _“dead I am the one. Exterminating son. Slipping through the trees. Strangling the breeze.”_

The crowd rose onto their feet and started screaming. Hot spotlights already hit her. Lexa reached the far side of the stage and turned and scanned for Clarke and saw her. She wanted to break act and grin, but held her face impassive as she stared at the crowd and paced back across the front toward the center where her guitar was, _“dead I am the sky. Watching Angels cry. While they slowly turn. Conquering the worm.”_  Without touching the guitar she started jumping around in what looked like random circles but actually were not when the music picked up, her hair catching the flashing lights, as her bad joined her in singing the first chorus, _“dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula. Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula!”_

Lexa's presence on stage was a sight to behold and one Clarke never got tired of. She was born for this and she considered herself extremely lucky to be along for the ride. Lexa stopped jumping and pushed hair from her face when their eyes locked again, Clarke mouthed “I love you” and was rewarded with a small smile that anyone else would have missed, but not her. She could see the gathering sweat glistening on Lexa’s skin and her warpaint running. Lexa had warned her, but all Clarke was thinking about was stripping her out of her clothes and licking the salt and sweat off of her. Lexa must have had a sixth sense because she was looking right at her with a smug smirk on her face. She ignored all the screaming fans around and got completely lost in Lexa.

Lexa wanted those blue eyes on her. The sound her band was creating in the air around them was shaking her body like it was used to doing. Lexa allowed the noise to consume her. She reached out and grabbed her guitar at last and slipped it on and growled out the next verse, _“Dead I am the pool! Spreading from the fool! Weak and what you need! Nowhere as you bleed!”_ she started strumming her guitar heavily along with Lincoln’s behind her, looking down at the strings, her hair slipped over the guitar, _“dead I am the rat! Feast upon the cat! Tender is the fur dying as you purr!”_

She marched back in time with the music as Lincoln with his guitar and Emory with her bass marched forward to play alongside her as they entered the chorus, _“dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula!”_ Lexa started jumping in circles again, letting the motion rock her whole body, _“dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my dragula!_ ” Her sweat started to fall onto the stage. As she finished jumping Lincoln and Emori -still playing- moved back.

People were still shouting. Clarke caught one comment from nearby, “holy fuck! I wonder if she sweats like that in bed!”  Clarke was doing her best not to jump up on stage and kiss her girlfriend senseless and claim her in front of the roaring crowd. The things she was hearing had her clenching her fists because it was like she was a piece of meat to them and not a human being. She kept her cool and enjoyed the song. Watching Lexa in her element was a major turn on and she couldn’t wait to have her all to herself later. She heard more lewd comments than she ever thought she would and vowed that next show she would be backstage and hopefully they could keep it in their pants as their friends liked to say all the time.

Behind Lexa the band started the first set of background lines, _“do it baby, do it baby_ …” she put her guitar down and slowly started to pull her sword loose. It shimmered in the lights as her band seemed to cheer her on, _“do it baby, do it baby…”_

Lexa slowly pointed the sword toward the audience, _“burn like an animal…”_

Three stage performers with ultra-realistic skulls painted on their faces and tattered clothes rushed her from off stage. Lexa twirled her sword in her hand and charged them, in spins and twirls in time with the music that pounded her bones in the hot lights she ‘fought’ each of them off the stage again. Dropping the blade after the last one she wiped sweat from her forehead, grabbed he guitar back and pinned Clarke down with her eyes as she strummed hard. In the middle of her song Lexa was thinking of Clarke and sex. The motions caused her soaked hair to fall over her guitar-

Crammed against the front of the stage Clarke heard the same voice from earlier shout, “drip for me baby! Yeah! Fuck me in a bathroom next!” and she had to grind her teeth hard. Especially when someone else said, “fuck! She’s just …sex. But on legs!” But then the girl right next to her squealed out, “she’s looking at me!” she actually elbowed Clarke, “look at her looking at me like that!” Clarke ground her teeth even harder. The comments were really getting to her. But she knew better than to start a fight at Lexa’s show. She was tempted to whisper in one of the fans ears about someone saying mean things about her, but thought that was immature and petty. She knew the only thing that would make her feel better was being in her girlfriend’s arms. Clarke looked back at the stage and hoped Lexa didn’t pass out, she looked way too hot and hoped that she stripped the heavy coat soon. However that was a bad idea because the comments would get worse when Lexa was left in a tight tank top that would show her abs. It was going to be a long show.

Setting her guitar aside Lexa quickly turned and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening the cap she yanked it off and started gulping it down as fast as possible. Over the top of it she saw Lincoln whom sneaked her a smile. Because it was time to turn it all up a notch. She smirked back. Finishing the bottle she strode forward and tossed it into the roaring crowd-

 _“Do it baby, do it baby…”_ it was as though her band was cheering her on again. Lexa reached for the clip on her shoulder guard as she growled out, _“burn like an animal!”_ Releasing the clip the crowd started screaming as she let it drop first with a flutter in the red flashing lights.

She did not! Clarke thought, staring. Holy shit! She watched the guard roll across the stage.

Lexa grabbed the buckles on her belt and started to undo them, _“dead I am the light! Dig into the skin!”_ she yanked the belt and tore it loose dropping it to the stage, _“Knuckle crack the bone! Twenty-One to win!”_ her coat fell open and unfurled.

Clarke’s jaw dropped when Lexa tore her belt and just dropped it to the ground. She pushed through the crowd and approached the security guard to get access to backstage. She couldn’t be in the crowd anymore when Lexa was basically stripping. Clarke knew it was part of the show and she had clothes on, but it was too much for her to hear the comments and not defend her girlfriend. She knew she was probably overreacting a little, but with everything they’d discussed in the last day, Clarke needed a breather. She trusted Lexa, but she didn’t trust any of those fans especially after hearing their comments.\

 _"Dead I am the dog! Hound of Hell you cry! “Devil on your back! I can never die!”_ Lexa shrugged her shoulders and the coat fell from her body to hit the stage. The roar that tore through the arena set her heart racing. Underwear that was flung from the crowd hit the stage. She ignored it when just six months ago she may have picked it up and made a big deal out of it. Her eyes searched to where Clarke was supposed to be and her heart gave a loud thump she was sure she could be heard over the noise when she saw her gone, _“dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my dragula!_ _Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my…”_ Lexa hit a knee and roared to the sky, _“dragula!”_

The music cut suddenly and the arena went quiet except for the roar of the crowds. Lexa lowered her face and looked out across all of them, “Happy Halloween, California.” she greeted, and pushed to stand. The applause filled the arena, during it she paced back to the center of the stage with her mic and tried to sneak a look to where Clarke was supposed to be. She was still gone.  

Clarke watched Lexa look for her and saw the miniscule slump of her shoulders. She wanted to get her attention and let her know she didn’t leave, but she couldn’t do it without disrupting the show. She resigned herself to waiting until the song ended and somehow letting her know she was still there. The last thing Clarke wanted was for Lexa to think she abandoned her. She got the attention of Lincoln who nodded at her and she pointed to Lexa trying to get him to understand. Finally he did and he smiled. Clarke just hoped it worked.

Lexa looked over the crowd, raising an arm over her eyes to block the hot lights and see to the very back of the distance. She was still a little out of breath, “so,” she started to speak, “I’m glad to be here tonight.” where was Clarke? Her stomach was hurting and she wasn’t sure what was going on. The last she’d seen Clarke was right before she started taking off her belt, “how we all doing out there!” she asked. _Don’t forget your lines,_ Anya had said. It was like she had a premonition or something.

The crowd roared back at her. Lexa didn’t smile. She couldn’t. She’d upset Clarke. She took a deep breath and knew they were about to start their next set of songs, because the lights shifted to her normal deep purple overhead, and because the dry ice was clouding the stage floor. Her muscles were already burning and her throat already dry and she was going to kill Anya first chance she could for suggesting they start a Halloween show with a Rob Zombie song no matter how ‘appropriate’ it was.  Reaching back for another bottle of water Lexa was surprised to find they were gone. She looked across and saw Lincoln smiling at her with the water in his hand. He motioned with his chin over to a corner that was off the left wing of the stage.

 _Clarke._ Lexa’s heart skipped a literal beat.

She hadn’t left.

Lexa broke into smiles like she never had while on stage. And she was almost hit in the head by the bottle of water Lincoln tossed her but managed to catch it just in time.

Clarke’s heart beat overtime when Lexa let a huge smile break out over her face when they locked eyes. She saw a look of relief cross Lexa’s face and teary eyes looked back at her. She felt awful for making Lexa feel that way and she resisted the urge to bolt out onstage and take Lexa in her arms. She would never break a promise to her and hated herself for making her think she did.

Lexa opened the water bottle, watching Clarke the whole time, she licked her lips because they were parched but also because she wanted to tease her beautiful girl for a minute before lifting the water and gulping half the bottle down, “okay…” Lexa started into her microphone, getting enough of her composure back. She set the water down near one of the amps near Anya’s drumset and saw her sister roll her eyes at her in a way that said ‘you two are so gross’ before she just smirked at Anya and moved back to the middle of the stage and picked up her guitar.

Lexa breathed in deeply, “well, we are going to try a couple new songs tonight…” she began. And winced because once again the crowd exploded, “first up, is one I came up with last night ...uh, at a Carnival near here.” she strummed the guitar randomly, pacing a couple steps on stage as she did, “ah… I promised her that,” Lexa grinned and thought back on the memory and looked down at her guitar. For the first time she noticed it had a skull on the front of it and whipped a confused glance over to Anya who just shrugged at her.  Lexa cleared her throat at this little trick and faced the crowd, “I promised her I wouldn’t call it Fuck on a Truck….” as predicted, the crowds went insane and after a few seconds a bra landed in front of her. She rubbed the back of her neck a little bit and glanced to where Clarke was, “so I won’t… anyway.” Lexa smiled at the cheers of the crowds egging her on, already chanting the name she wasn’t supposed to call the song, “I actually named it Carnival Lights. Anyway,” she strummed the guitar faster and the rest of the band picked up the beat behind her, “here we go.”

Clarke’s face flushed red when Lexa started singing and the looks Lexa kept throwing over her shoulder weren’t helping her keep her composure. She put a hand over her heart when Lexa started singing; the song was started off as an ordinary night, but turned into an extraordinary night with hiding out in the back and pressed against a truck. Clarke didn’t think her face could get any redder, but it did when Lexa continued. She went on to sing about being fucked against the truck under the carnival lights with a special girl. Clarke’s heart fluttered at the phrase and the crowd went wild. Clarke took a step then another than froze, but she was still hidden backstage. One more step would take her out on stage.

Lexa was having difficulty, focusing on the song. Because the event it came from kept invading her head, and the beat was fast like the sex had been. She was sweating, she felt it dripping down her abs and she knew it was from more than the lights. On the last words she sneaked a glance over at Clarke, to find her at the literal edge of the stage. Lexa smiled and hit her knees as the music faded. The crowd was screaming out for more of the song and she was laughing and having a hard time catching her breath. She wiped at her face as she got up, to find black paint smeared onto it as normal by now, “so you all liked that one I see?” she asked. More cheers vibrated the arena, “it will go on our next album.” Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on Clarke. She also saw Lincoln toss a bottle of water her way. Lexa caught it, and opened it, she drank it quickly as the band behind her started the opening of her song “Winds of Time’’ from the night at the ferris wheel, she knew this was Clarke’s favorite song from before they had met. And she was going to give her best with it. Lexa closed the water and started into the opening notes of the slower song, thankfully, she needed a cool down.

Clarke started clapping with the rest of the crowd as her favorite song played. She sang along to the familiar lyrics and fell a little more in love with Lexa.

With a deep breath and a glance at Clarke, with the vibrations of the music fading away the tune of ‘Winds’ into quiet Lexa looked over at Clarke and caught her eye. She was so beautiful, and seemed so on edge. Lexa felt an ache inside her just to touch her, right now. She bit her lip against going over there. And a little groan left her that she was sure the entire crowd heard because of the mic-

But she whipped away from Clarke with several deep breaths before she pulled her out onto the stage too early. She still had over half her show to do. Thankfully, they were songs she knew inside out and backwards and probably in a few languages by now and she worked her way through the set quickly, keeping time with each one. She gripped a few hands from the people in the crowd, and laughed when they pushed things into her hands, some had flowers, others had notes.  And she backed away from them and kept her eyes closed mostly as she whirled around under red and gold spotlights, crashing forward on purpose to be stopped by Anya’s drums when she started belting out Empire of Nights. The song from the car the night before. Lexa shoved away and went to harass Lincoln next, shoving her hips against the side of his playfully, but her eyes, and thoughts, were completely on Clarke and memories of this song they shared.

Finally, the band wound the tone down into a quieter steady thump like the throb of a heartbeat and all spotlights shut off except for a dim white one directly over her head. Lexa grabbed a stool and pulled it to the center of the stage, “I guess we are at our last song, and I promised another new song tonight,” she spoke up. Reaching down for her water she opened it and drank from it until it was gone. Capping it she tossed the bottle into the crowds. Even to this moment, not quite over, how some of the girls and women out there would dive after it. Clearing her throat Lexa glanced quickly at Clarke as she settled onto the stool, “so here we go.” The band behind her brought up the music slowly but the lighting didn’t change. Lexa opened her mouth as sweat and paint dripped onto her guitar she put everything she was feeling into the opening words, _“Dust and ash, mark my path. In trails on my face they run,”_ Lexa closed her eyes as her fingers found the cords, in her mind, she saw Clarke, beautiful and radiant, _“I didn’t expect to find you there. In the ruin of my world,”_ Lexa looked over at her, _“you’re my sun…”_

Clarke staggered back hearing her song. She pictured Lexa in her living room just the day before singing this very song to her, the song Lexa confessed her love for her and so much more. Clarke’s heart melted as she listened to her sing the first verse. Tears gathered in her eyes and her heart was bursting with love for the brunette. Lexa continued to surprise her.

Lexa sat back a little on the stool, to glance over toward Clarke as her fingers found the cords.

The crowd in front of her fell utterly silent and the emotion filled the packed arena that usually was a constant sound in her ears. As she moved through the song and into the chorus though, she found herself thinking back to when she had been playing this for Clarke. It made her smile as she stood, the single spotlight following her as she moved toward where Clarke was, singing the last of it, _“you break the chains of doubt around me. Looked behind the mask and found me. Let this love fall all around me and monsters die in the corner of my soul…”_ Lexa stopped in front of where Clarke was, smiled and reached toward her.

Clarke took a step back not expecting Lexa to reach out for her. Tears streamed down her face and she took Lexa’s outstretched hand. Clarke didn’t know what Lexa was thinking, but she would follow her anywhere even if that meant being pulled on stage in front of thousands of fans.

Lexa paused as Clarke’s hand fit into hers and tugged her onto the stage a step or two.. She let the music play on but reached up and switched off the mic with her thumb in a way no one noticed. Clarke looked unsure. Lexa spoke up, just as Lexa and not Alexandria, “I still want to kiss you on stage,” she looked behind her toward the crowd that had now started to whisper, and strain their necks to see, wondering what she was doing. She looked back at Clarke, “and it's not about them. It’s not about the show. It’s not about the fans. It's not about proving anything. It’s about us. It’s because I love you. I want to share this with you.”

“Are you sure, Lex?” Clarke wiped away her tears because Lexa always did the unexpected, but she always made her happy. “I mean I want to kiss you, but what about…you know what, fuck that.” And just like that Clarke kissed her right there on stage with cameras flashing, crowd whispering and Lexa’s bandmates standing there in shock.

Clarke’s lips were back on hers, right at the end of her show. Lexa’s groaned quietly and slipped a hand into blonde hair. Within seconds the crowd was roaring behind her. Lexa smiled against Clarke’s mouth and broke the kiss. She backed to the middle of the stage pulling Clarke with her. As she did when they stopped the spotlight over her head went from dim to bright. Lexa switched the mic back on, “the sun in my life, the best thing in my sky,” she sang the last of the song watching Clarke’s pretty face as the words filled the air, “My skin just wants your touch. I’ll battle it all to the death to keep you. Finding you,” she moved in and kissed Clarke again, to the applause -and groans- of the crowd at her back. Lexa stepped back but held Clarke’s face in one hand, “is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

-=-

(links to the other 2 fics in this au available in the notes below)

*song credit: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continue to Lullaby of the Giant Five Part 3/3 - The Christmas Star [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165303).  **Note:** sequel is explicit/nsfw.)
> 
> (Go Back to Lullaby of the Giant Five Part 1/3 - [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856?view_full_work=true).)
> 
> For those of you asking, yes, there are many more sequels to this GFAU (Giant Five AU) either written or on the way. You can find out more about that on my tumblr [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/gfaushort) or just come to visit or to find out about my other works including my upcoming f/f original series of books.
> 
> This is the first sequel to Lullaby of the Giant five, a Clexa Fanfic I wrote in May 2017, available on ao3. If you haven't yet, and would like to, you can read that fic through the go back to the Lullaby of the Giant Five Link available above.
> 
> It' been a very long while for this fic. But I hoped for a little Halloween treat for all of you. I wrote this a year ago today, and its strange, looking back so much has changed with it, and in my writing style. I hope to edit this some but am out of time tonight. Love you all and Happy Halloween.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated if you liked it. Links to my other fics on ao3 can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/works?page=1). Thanks for Reading.


End file.
